Forgotten Realms New Damara Book 1 The Beginning
by Jo A Curl
Summary: Journy with a half scro half elf priestess of Oghma as she finds her way through a world filled with intrigue, prejudice, and adventure as she acclimates herself to the strange new world of New Damara in the Forgotten Realms. Hiding from the Scro Navy M"lar must make her way as best she can while seeking the knowledge that was long held from her. Just how did she come to exist.
1. Chapter 1

Closing her eyes, she sat as still as she could. Her muscles were fatiguing and she used the moment to pace herself and used it as a study in discipline. Keeping her focus on trying to ease the pain of cramping muscles, her little pointed ears became a microphone to the room's noise nuances. From her dark corner, her vantage was a bit awkward. M'lar could detect the deep guttural tones of the Captain as he directed his concerns and comments to the still hooded mysterious figure shadowed by his hooded cape.

M'lar allowed her eye lashes to flutter open as she narrowed her gaze to the two males at the end of the room. Captain Raulf glanced over the inner chamber, his reddish orcish gaze peered at the wanton destruction left my Nazul. "Senseless, we share the same god and the fool tempts the fates!" The gutteral tones were indistiguishable to most other species but she had understood his words without diffiuculty.

"The foolish oaf has a weak will and an even smaller brain." This comment illicited a soft snort from his companion. M'lar thought the voice melodic and calculated with each word uttered. Something in the tone made her shiver inwardly and once again her attention focused to the two as the subject of the abomination became the topic. "Why this one M'lord? Why is she so special to draw your attention?" The pause was only a breath, to M'lar is seemed an eternity for the response.

"To you she is the abomination, to me she is a profitable miracle. Think about it Raulf, she is an impossibility,. She is not scro, nor an elf. Instead, she a mixture of two and you may have trouble understanding this as I do; she is the ultimate insult to two gods that decreed they should never breed, she is the pefect genetic blend, an impossibility that was not to happen. Do you not think she epitomizes the impossible?"

Raulf shifted his weapon from left to right hand and dropped his heavy head forward to rest his chin on his armour. "She was thought only a legend to many off world. Then those that came and saw were astonished and then frightened thinking she was a mockery. Many felt her life best ended.. The others believed she was to be the first to breed and as such bring more of her kind into this world. None from either side would touch her or wish to touch her to breed, she would be too hidous to mate."

The soft voiced man snorted derisively and shook his head, "Ignorance pays men like me Raulf, what do you feel about her?" Again, the air was punctuated by silence that to M'lar stretched reminding her of her cramped sore muscles. Finally, he answered, "I feel the gold in my pocket far outweighs any supersticious tripe." The laughter was cold and humorless, "Good, we think a like. . ."

The conversation ceased with the arrival of another warrior, his armour bloodied by the house slaves and priests. "No sign my lord of the abomination." He gave the room a once over with a cursory glance to the room and then to the companion of his Captain. "Nazul has gone to the lower chambers searching, he was told that is where she was last seen." The warrior gave a quick nod of his head and looked to the direction of the lower chambers of the temple. "Do you wish me to check on his progress?" Raulf nodded.

"Perhaps we can conclude our business so M'lord Morgan may be on his way." The clank of the armour of the orc echoed hollowly around the chamber as he made haste towards the lower chamber doors. Raulf moved towards the dais and placed a foot upon the first step. The one called Morgan watched from the door. M'lar felt that although he gave the appearance of relaxed calm, he was ever vigilant and at one point when she silently cried out in pain, he had shifted his gaze to her dark corner. Only to turn away and focus back on Raulf.

Just when M'lar did not think she could last much longer from the paralyzing cramps in her legs, the two warriors appeared dragging an old priest by the collar. "The arch prelate says she escaped at the first sign of the attack," Nazul flung the old man forward, and M'lar heard the muffled groan as the old one who had been like a father to her landed hard on the marble like surface of the steps. "Shall I kill him now?" The blood covered warrior rested his hand on the hilt of his blade.

M'lar felt her rage collecting and flexed her fingers around her own symmetrical blade. Her thoughts interrupted by a plaintive command from Troin, his thoughts penetrating her own rage, "_No, M'lar focus and stay alive, I have lived long enough and today is a good day to die_." M'lar focused her emotions and spoke mentally to Troin, _"I will not allow him to kill you father. Today is a good day to live_." Troin's thoughts were tired and he was feeling his years and the shame of being caught. "_I wish only for an honorable death my child. You however, you are the beginning, the hope for a better and more refined raced. You are one of a kind and they know this, that is why they have come.. ._"

Troin's thoughts were interrupted by the sharp kick of Nazul, "I said old one tell me where the abomination went and we might let you live." M'lar and Troin both knew this was a lie and she readied herself to battle for her mentor. Exerting incredible control over her muscles she stretched slowly forward feeling the adrenalin beginning to move through her body. Controlling her breathing she moved her body to a standing position, As she moved Troin made a coughing sound to cover any noise she might make as she pulled her diminutive form to a standing position. Nazul laughed harshly, "The old fool will die before we have had a chance to have some sport with him." The soft voiced one cocked his head.

"I would suggest you keep him alive apparently he means something to the half breed. If you kill him. . ." Nazul turned on him with a vegence. Raising his fist to swing on the one called Morgan. M'lar watched in amazement as the large male warrior's hand stayed in mid swing and the brutish male was brought to his knees, his body trembling with the effort to control himself. "_He is a psionists M'lar place your barriers up against his mind tricks_.

"

Troin closed his eyes and began to chant softly under his breath. Using to his advantage the battle that was ongoing between the two. Raulf, called out sharply, "Enough!: We waste enough time and the abomination gets away and with her escape goes my gold." Nazul collapsed on the floor with a heavy grunt and clank of armour. Blinking he glowered at the human called Morgan. "Mind bender one day, you will pay dearly for your insolence." Nazul pushed himself up and turned his attention to the old priest.

Troin finished his spell and as he cast it out, M'lar unconsciously felt herself shifted and falling, her gasp echoed catching the attention of the occupants of the chamber. As quickly as she was there, she was no longer in site and Troin smiled and laid back closing his eyes giving up his spirit to his god. The passing of the old man was but a whisper in the wind. He smiled as his eyes lifted up to see past the veil and to the River Styx's. The boatman awaited him patiently by the bank, Troin gave only a half look back; then moving forward he stepped into the boat and sat. His judgement was comig and he faced it with a clear conscious.

M'lar's scream of frustration and anger dissipated into the surrounding chamber as she tumbled and fell in a rush down the dimensional door to land with a harsh thud on the ground. Disoriented she tumbled to a standing position taking up a defensive stance. Looking around she saw that Troin had cast her into sanctuary near the mountain caves of solitude. She was a good 60 miles from the temple. At that moment she also realized that Troin had traveled beyond the veil. Knowing she was safe from the onslaught of the attackers she took a moment to release her anguish with a long wail, giving Troin's the honorable passing he so well deserved.

Turning she moved towards the cave's mouth. This was her birth place, the place she had spent her formative years. Scrambling up the rocky cliff side, she slid into the dark cave and inhaled deeply the scent of damp rock and pungent earth smells. A primal setting, moving into the darkness she allowed her memories to direct her to the interior cavern. Her sight adjusting to the darkness memories of her childhood flooded her as she let soft footfalls leave tiny dust balls to spiral up around her sandal clad feet.

Going deeper into the cavern she stopped at the entrance of another tunnel going in three directions. M'lar knew one direction would be instant death less than 20 feet in, the floor dropped away to a roiling pit of a hot lava bed. The other one led the ignorant one to would wander for days until finding their way out to a valley on the east side of the mountain and the one she traveled now took her to the inner sanctum. Moving to the tall basket in the corner she lifted the lid and the glowing rocks lit the large cavern.

Moving to the make shift bunk she looked to the wall and locating the rock, she pressed and waited as the wall moved under her hand, the hinge moving silently, M'lar stepped into the interior room and immediately the room lit up. The door behind her slid shut on silent hinges. Only the soft click as it closed; left the room a near silent tomb. M'lar looked at the odd concoction of tables, vials, and tubing. Oddly, M'lar likened the scent to the womb from which she was conceived and had been birthed. Moving to the small cot to the side, she collapsed.

Feeling her muscles slowly start to relax, and then wanting to seize she fought to control her muscles then she allowed her eyes to close and exhaustion to take her over. It was then she felt truly safe and secure. It had been an exhausting day beginning at sunrise, then the scro ships arrived, and they had brought death. She had barely enough time to search for markers or sighs and then she saw it was the Severed Elf Head clan, that was the beginning of the end of the life she had once knew and shared with the elder priests that had all at one time or another been her teacher and fathers. Her heart though had held close to Troin.

The others had felt uncomfortable around her but had not questioned the highest order of the Arch Prelate to take her under their protectiom to teach her, train her, and above all else respect her. They had found her loathsome to look upon that many had forced her to wear a cowl to hide that insideious thing she was just to be in the room with her. Her life among the males of the temple had been a hard one suffering taunts for her intelligence, which was far superior to theirs. The most difficult thing that had hardedn her to their tuants was their constant reminders that she was different than most scro. She was too ugly to be considered for mating purposes.

As Troin cast his spell and M'lar disappeared, he gave up his spirit to move past the veil. At that moment, Troin knew M'lar was safe and he died with a smile edging his lips. The one called Morgan growled under his breath as he watched the small cloak figure disappear into the vast dark dimensional door, he turned on Raulf and Nazul. "Go after her you fools." The two spilt moving in different directions as the one called Morgan moved to the still figure of Troin.

Focusing his talent, he attempted to read the dead man's memory right before he died. The frustration that filled the human was evident in his movements. The black abyss and then cold stone walls. That was what memories the old scro priest still held and then shifting through the veil. The one called Morgan withdrew his probe for fear that to follow him, would take Morgan over into the darkness as well. He really needed to find himself some better minions if he was to be succesful. He was cosidering that Nazual needed to die and the sooner the better.

Having been thwarted he moved to the doorway and shouted, "Florin! Please get in here NOW!" A rather large mul male with broad shoulders, scars, from the top of his bald head to his large musceled legs dressed as a slave from the pits of Athos moved into the room glancing at the hooded figure. "Yes m'lord Ricktor." The man threw back his hood and revealed a human male with dark hair carefully coiffed, muscled shoulders, narrow hips, a pleasing enough face with dark black piercing eyes and a cruel set to his lips, he had given himself time for just a cursory look as he looked around for the dead priest. "I told you to call me Morgan, bring that. . . " he nodded to the dead priest's body. The mul looked at the dead body of the scro priest and then to Ricktor. "Why? What good will it do?

Ricktor snapped his dark gaze back at the mul his voice was tinged with a coldness that came from his lack of emotions to any word he muttered, "It will be resurrected and will lead us to the most valuable piece of property ever. Those foolish orcs have caused enough destruction for today. Let us take what we can and salvage the rest another day." The mul towering over the human male by a good two feet lifted the dead priests body and followed Ricktor out the door.

Ricktor stopped outside the temple meeting up with Raulf, "Well?" Raulf growled in frustration. "We have searched the entire complex and the sentry reports armed warriors moving fast to this location. We should vacate immediately." Ricktor nodded, "My ship is docked on lake." Nazul joined them and the party disappeared into the heavy treeline around the once tranquil lake. From the lake the sound of engines firing and from the treeline a hammerhead war ship lifted into the air and was soon lost from sight as it made it's way into space.

Thunderous hoof falls rang along the hard packed earthen roadway. The snort of the beasts rent the air as the compliment of soldiers arrived at the temple entrance. Dismounting they withdrew weapons and moved throw the entrance, their boots crunching over the splintered doorway. The leader shouting out orders, "Searched for survivors." Marstoq looked the room over and then moved slowly towards the temple room. Every where there was utter and complete destruction.

Torq moved from the servants quarters, "Captain, the west wing has been destroyed no survivors." Marstaq an uncommon looking scro with dark eyes, a slightly protrusve forehead that leant character to his hybred features, felt the red rise on the back of his neck as his gaze slid over the destructions. "Any sign of the little mother?" His honey brown skin colored was a great contrast to the others that had surrounded him. Those that had come under his command were true scro, tusks, protruding from their upper gums over their bottom lips, wide nostrils that flared when in the heat of battle, ruddy grey skinned, some had muddy brown skin toes and others held a red clay sking tone to their over engorged muscled bodies which were in cased in armour.

Marstoq had been one of the first to be bred to a softer skin tone, less pronounced forehead smaller nose proportionate to his features with his tusks removed. Oh, he had been a hybred marvel much to the satisfaction of the creators. He had been a genetically altered prototype of a hybred expected to breed and add more to the armies of the space-faring orcs. An idea originally conceived by the Generals of the Scro army.

His intelligence and reflexes were to be superior to those that followed. His prototype was to be used for inflitration and the advanced forces for conquering other worlds. Now he stood surveying the damage and he clinched his jaw tightly and turned his dark penetrating gaze over to the east wing. Kvid moved from the east wing escorting two young male priests, their faces pale and eyes wide. "Where is the little mother?" Marstoq's words unsettled the already distressed monks and they cowered before his massive form.

Realizing his tactics would do little to alleviate the monk's already over used senses, Marstoq took a deep breath and sighed, "K'vid take them to Stormhold, see they are treated well and fed well, we will bury the dead and say the appropriate prayers and see if we can find the little mother. Kvid turned to the priests and shouting orders for the priests to be secured and transported, he turned back to Marstoq. "Do you know wheree she might be m'lord Captain?"

Juvon, moved towards the dais and looked at the fallen image of their god. "I wonder he did not seek vengeance on the desecrators." Marstoq nodded in agreement and turned to his second in command. "We have bodies to bury and then a search of the area to find the cleric."

The detail laid the last body to rest and turned back to the temple. "On the morrow we will need to send workers to repair the temple and put a contingent of guard here. Any sign or word of where the cleric might be? Was she one of the dead?" This made Marstoq's stomach clinch at the thought. She had been very much as he, only her genetics had gone a step further and she had been called 'the breeder'. She would be the mother of a new nation of her kind. Though word had filtered down that she was grotesque and hard to look upon he was only minutely aware that she was much as he honey skin, eyes the mixture of green and yellow tint, she had been bred to be smaller than he but a body that was sturdy and fit for battle.

Torq shook his head, "No m'lord no sign and not one of the dead." Marstoq moved to sit on the temple steps and brushed dirtied fingertips over his brow and pushed his hair back. "M'lady M'lar where are you? Have you been taken?" A soft breeze blew over his hot body and he glanced up. It was so subtle yet commanding his attention. His heavy brow furrowed and his glance fell to the mountains. "Torq! Mount up we ride to the cleansing caves."

Torq commanded the others to mount up, As a group they assembled and mounted in successive order, they turned their huge beasts and headed to the mountains. Marstoq smiled, "Troin you old devil a bit of you still stays to help." They road towards the mountain,. Their burden lifted and their spirits a little lighter . Soon, he would be able to see if the little mother was as hideous as most had claimed. He rode to a monumental occasion.

M'lar lay in a meditative dream state; her body exhausted and her mind devoid of thought. An exercise Troin had taught her to keep the mind benders from reading her thoughts. Shifting her weight on the hard bunk, she slipped deeper into her dreamless sleep, A cascade of long flowing auburn hair haloed her head, her small body curled beneath the robes and the animal fur she was unaware of the beautiful creature she had become. The tiny pointed ears, the slight abbreviation to her forehead was the only indication of her scro breeding. She had become the impossible a half breed of scro, and elvin kind. Sleeping the deep sleep of a child was how Marstoq found her.

Looking down on the delicate features he smiled and moved dirty fingertips to brush a slight whisp of hair from her forehead, the fingertips gently massaging the slight boney ridge. "Little mother wake up." His words gentle and kind as he spoke. From a distance, M'lar heard his voice and struggled to open her eyes and gazed up to peer upon one of her adopted children.

All on this world were her children, those that choose to call her cleric and mother were her charges to see and nuture. Looking a bit confused the day's events rushed over her like the swelling tide. She sat up clutching Marstoq's sleeve. "Son, you have come to take me home?" Marstoq knew it was not fear that griped her it was more than the emotions of the unknown threat he saw it spark in her eyes as he stared and saw that it was shear determination and fortitude.

"Aye little mother, you are going home, not to the temple but the hold. You duties here are ended." He gently ran fingers down her fall of auburn curling hair. The press of her heavy breasts against his leather clad knees reminded him of her female charms. To him she was no abomination but a child woman, in a body most men would crave to hold with features so delicate that she would be considered beautiful. Her eyes held the grit and determination that marked her a creature to two worlds. The elvin kind and orcish kind.

He had to remind himself constantly she was not for taking to breed, though the creators wanted her as their first proto-type. To him she was to be venerated. She was like the holy mother to his kind. An abbreviation from blooded scro, the ultimate creation of his god's blood and the blood of their sworn enemy the elvin kind.

She was stronger, quicker, smarter, and blended with the best of the many worlds. This information had been given to him in confidence. As the head of the Imperial Homeland Guard, Marstoq had that right. Gently scooping M'lar up into his arms, he pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and moved into the outer room. "Mount up and prepare to ride to the stronghold. From there we shall summon the ship to head for the home world." The contingent, moved with Marstoq and his precious cargo to the beasts.


	2. Chapter 2

Marstoq had set course for the home world when from the starborad side of realm space a volley of cannon fire was felt to shake and rattle the ship. Marstoq moved quickly to the helm and peered at the viewer. A hammerhead war ship was bearing down on his ship. "We need to try and out run them, we are not heavy enough to fight them." The scro steerman manuevered the ship trying to anticipate the next volley of fire's destination and finding instead it was tearing away at its outer hull. Martoq moved to the scrolls and looked for a place to seek shelter, when the next volley was a broadside and he felt the ship learch and the steam rolled, he could hear the shouts of his men as they were burned or had taken damage.

"Skreel, you and the men take the escape pods and leave the ship." Skreel shook his head. "I will not leave you Captain, it is an honor to die and a good day to die. Marstoq and smiled at his steerman. "It is a better day to live. I will stay with the ship. You and the others must flee and bring help." Skreel understood and slauted his captain then turned and alerted the abandoned ship alarm. Marstoq moved to the quarters that held the little mother. "Little mother, I need your blessings now. I am sending you to realm space and hopefully to safety." M'lar looked to Marstoq and smiled. "My son, rise so we can face this time of troubles together." She lifted his chin and smiled into his gaze.

Five of the advance guard moved down the hallway and stopped, "M'lord Martoq, the rest have left the ship, what do you wish the hammerhead has backed off but I fear they are preparing to board. Marstoq smiled. "Let them think we are dead in the water, then we will drop down to the first area of land we find and see if they follow." They nodded following his lead as they knew he was a fierce warrior and would die first before being taken captive. "Has anyone identified the ship that has attacked us?" Malek shook his head, he was a large scro warrior that had learned his respect for the male hybred in front of him. "No a solid black hammerhead with no notable markings."

The ship learched and then began to drop, "Shall we go to the pilot room?" The six of them moved towards the front of ths ship, the small priestess moving between the large sea of male shoulders, her cloak billowing out around her as she made her way to the sterncastle. There she looked around at the mess the whole ship had become from the volley after volley of canon fire. Sighing she moved to the side and began to pray, her words flled with courage and passion and her companions took heart with he faith as the ship began to free fall. Using incredilbe strength Marstoq grabed the steering stick and held on trying to slow their descent and the hammerhead firing on them as they fell.

M'lar was knocked to the floor as the ship made land fall in a large body of water. She waited to see if the ship would sink and gratefully she found that the ship held its balsist as they moved on a body of water. M'lar looked around and notice the men all had taken harder falls than she had and moved to check their injuries. Three of the five were unconscious having felt the weight of the ships walls bowing in then shattering with the impact. Marstoq had held onto the shift and now looked in pain as his shoulder and arm were dislocated.

Rushing to his side she looked at the Captain's arm and sighed. Grabbing his arm, she bent her body and put her foot to his arm pit and then she jerked hard and heard the pop as his shoulder and arm were once again reunited. Marstoq looked at his little mother and smiled, "Thank you little mother, that is kind of you to give me your gift." M'lar turned to look at the others on the deck. "We need to get off this ship and hide, we do not know if we are in the land of friend or enemies." Marstoq looked around and cautioned her. "Hold Little Mother I hear voices."

From the shore of the lake in Foot Hills park, the afternoon strollers were astounded to see a large spell jammer move through the clouds and head for their lake to make an unceremoniously landing sending a tidal wave of water spraying forth to bath the shore and those fishing the lake on shore with its refreshing deluge of water. Though there were screams of surprise and there were others shouting watch out. The heavy ship landed nose buried and then rocked back and forth before settleing with a groan. A contingent of guard had been on patrol and seeing the ship's approach knew it was in trouble and if it did not bury itself in the park it would surly hit the large hill that made the park and the lake into a bowel.

Captain Greyhawke road his large war horse towards the lake and awaited any signs of life from the ship. Not seeing any sghns he dismounted and ordered his guard to find boats. As they were about to mount their search they saw from the side hold a large door open and six figures seven figures appeared. One large male wearing a uniform that denoted him a Captain, he held a soldier up from one side while on the other side two more soilder's appeared helping two more males . Grayhawke turned to his second in Command "Jenkins, go get Doctor Manshak there appears to be injured." Jenkins spurred his horse and rode off. In a short period of time, a dimensional door opened with Manshak's carriage and a wagon being driven into the park.

Marstoq looked around and muttered, "Humans mostly I am sure once they realize we are scro they will challenge." M'lar held her hand up. "Allow me to negotiate our care and assure them we mean no harm." From the bottom deck another plat form moved out and raised up. M'lar smiled "Tinser's floating disk." They stepping to the floating platform, M'lar taking the forefront of her contingent. Closing her eyes she moved the elements to drift them to shore as the lake. Stepping forward she removed her hood to a gasp of disbelief by many of those around her. "We need help we mean no harm, we were attacked in realm space."

Mogan was as shocked as the rest of those enjoying an afternoon stroll in the park. He would have never expected six scro males to drop from the sky let alone what appeared to be a hybred male scro and this female that was what many of either race would have called an abomination. Three burly guardsmen that glared at the scros moved forward with stretchers to put the injured sco males on so they could carry them to the wagon.

Exiting the carriage he put on his charming smile looked around at the residents and expressively opened his arms. "Welcome my new friends to New Damara." M'lar looked at the smartly dressed male and was reminded of a snake oil salesman that had come to the temple one time. He spouted miraculous cures and amzaing feats that could be perfromed by injesting his elixer and all it was extrac from the swamp snakes that had bordered the badlands of her home world. If anything it would hae been poison for most but to her it was nothing but a bad taste in her mouth and that is what this human male was leaving her with at this time.

"Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Morgan Manshak. I am the doctor here and can assist you with repairs for your ship and help your injured." The rest of the town folk apeared to rever this man but to M'lar he was the face to the name she had heard when the Temple had been over runned and destroyed.

M'lar found the doctor unnerving. Every instinct within her body was shouting she should stay away. Manshak studied her carefully, looking at her intently. M'lar turned to Marstoq as he loaded the last of the injured men onto the wagon. "Little mother, will you be okay? I want to go with my . . . " M'lar smiled at him and patted his arm, "You go, I shall be fine. I can wait here with your men."

Manshak kept staring at her and then Marstoq,. Manshak began concentrating, as he pressed his extraordinary mental powers out first to focus on M'lar and then to Marstoq. Carefully, penetrating their minds, Manshak began to sift through their recent memories. His features clouded considerably when he saw the utter destruction of the scro temple and heard his name mentioned. Careful not to alert either her or the male to his intrusions, he withdrew from their minds and smiled at Marstoq. "You are both welcome to stay at my manor house while your men heal."

M'lar was too quick to respond. "Thank you no, I am sure there is an inn we might be allowed to rest and await their return to health." Manshak's features tightened as he held firm control on his emotions. "Yes, there are several places you might seek out. One of which is the Golden Palace. Its my gaming establishment."

M'lar frowned. "How quaint, a gaming establishment owned by the local doctor." Captain Grayhawke smiled down at the feisty female, "Dr. Manshak owns quiet a bit of property on the isle of New Damara." M'lar turned her gaze up at the human on the large bay. "How convenient. Is there any other place where one might be able to procure a room for the night?"

Morgan narrowed his gaze and began once again to focus his mental powers on M'lar's mind. ~~open mind~~ Pressing his mental power forward he sighed as he noted she was still unaware of his probe. Manshak smiled again, Focusing he found what he was looking for and planted the suggestion, ~~sleep~~. M'lar turned to Marstoq as the suggestion to sleep enveloped her, she closed her eyes and unexpectedly began to slump to the ground. Manshak deftly swept her up in his arms as she appeared to faint. Marstoq moved towards her. "It would appear your cleric has exhausted herself. Please, I insist you stay at my home until you are well enough to decide what you will do. "

Marstoq looked at the wagon as his men were finally loaded onto the wagon. Torn between M'lar's reluctance to take his offer and being with his men. "I can assure you Captain, that your cleric will be well treated and so will your men. For now, though I believe a good night's rest for all parties and allow me to heal your men. After that we can see what repairs will need to be made to your spell jammer to set you on your way."

Marstoq nodded, "Thank you sir, if you wish you may allow me to take our cleric and you can see to the men." Manshak was not so ready to give up his prize. Your men will be attended to as soon as they arrive at my office. There is an elvin priestess there who will tend to the injuries and I will later regenerate their skin. My concern sir is your cleric appears to be exhausted and so do you. I will make you both comfortable and see to the rest of their needs."

Marstoq was not about to let M'lar out of his site. "Then sir, shall we be on our way? I would like to make sure she is safe and comfortable." Morgan nodded and moved to hand M'lar's limp form over to Marstoq. Marstoq took M'lar and held her gingerly to his wide. Manshak turned to Grayhawke and subtly moved fingers signaling to him in thieves cant. Grayhawke nodded and ordered his men to stand down. Leaving a small contingent to stand guard over the steaming jammer in the lake.

Morgan lead Marstoq to the carriage he arrived in earlier. Stepping inside, he reached forward, "Allow me to make her comfortable for you." Marstoq held her up to him and Morgan reclaimed his prize. She was something he had never seen before and thought never to see again. The gods would be in quiet a fit over this blasphmey as he looked upon the features of an abomination. Such a lovely perversion that one would not have thought it possible to blend the two speicies. Yet here she was and there was that Captain.

Manshak with infinite care placed M'lar on the cushioned seat the rich leather hide giving off a distinct smell of well oiled leather. With as much care as he had placed M'lar on the seat, Manshak then used his fine satin cloak to cover her. Marstoq looked at the gentle care that Manshak had used and then to his men. "Doctor Manshak, if it is no bother would you mind seeing to her care, while I attend the ship and my men?" Manshak nodded to him. "Please and I will see to your cleric's needs." Marstoq extended his hand, "Thank you and I can find you. .. " Marstoq left the sentence open as he looked back to the wagon ready to leave with his men.

"I am making arrangements for them to take your injured to my clinic on the main street. Your cleric will be housed at my estate. I will send the carriage back for you. The carriage drier will then escort you to my estate." Manshak gave him a firm shake and allowed him to close the door of the carriage. Knocking on the roof, Manshak signaled the driver to move on. As the carriage jolted forward, Morgan rested back to study the half breed in front of him.

"Hmmm, I sense that perhaps someone has been meddling in places they should not have." Manshak leaned forward and brushed the hair from her face. Looking at her features more closely, he found that she truly represented the best of the two worlds. "You were never to be and yet. . ." He ran soft fingertips over her small ridges, down the narrow line of her jaw over her full lips, then traced the line of her jaw up to her ears. Brushing the hair back to peer at the delicate pointed ears.

"What were they planning? What did they have in mind and who wants you now enough to risk a full out war with the scro empire. Then to try and blame me for their misdeeds?"

M'lar stirred briefly shifting her body to a more comfortable position. Morgan Manshak smiled as he caught a glimpse of the bare swell of breasts. "Easy Morgan, its just the pleasure of the body. Feed your mind, not your body." Morgan sat back studying M'lar, "You could make a man want and wish for more. But what could you do for a man lets see if you have what it takes." Morgan slowly entered her mind ~probe~. Then began to sift through what she knew.

Sitting back he was amazed at what he had discovered. Fire, passion as yet untapped and knowledge the woman was full of untapped knowledge. There was so much and the time was not right for now. She had more to learn and so did he. Planting a thought within her mind he sat back and smiled. "Now, to take care of your son." Morgan turned to peer out of the window at the passing scenery and sighed, one more move to place her where he wanted her. Concentrating he opened a dimensional door to his estate in front of the driver, horses and driver with carriage in tow moved through the large opening and appeared at the front entrance of his stately home.

Gathering up his prize, he moved from his carriage into his home. "Mrs Johnson!" Morgan called and from the rear hallway a plump comfortable looking woman with a grey bun bustled from what must have been the kitchen area. "Aye M'lord?" She dropped a quick curtsy. "Prepare the large guest room."

"Miss Kaleena's old room?" She puzzled this request with some apparent concern. "Miss Kaleena will never be back. I personally want that room fumagated and the bedding burned. As a matter of fact, everything in that room should be destroyed and new furniture brought in to replace it. I want all evidence of Miss Kaleena's presence erased from that room." She bobbed a curtsey. He looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled,

"Now, I want the bed chamber next to my own bed chamber prepaed for our honored guest." The housekeeper glanced at the unconscious female in his arms. Obviously, this request was highly unusual. But she was not one to question his directives so she went about preparing the large guest bedroom. As she glanced over her shoulder he saw her carry the little one to his library.

Morgan lay her on his sofa and turned to Jericoh, "Find Shala and bring her here. I need her services and its worth 1000 gold pieces." Jericoh a small wirey man that gave most pause when he entered the room was a shifty eyed theif that had been in the House's employ for many years. Though he was of an undetrminable age, Morgan had regenrated him in exchange for his loyalty. Morgan knew he was well over 300 years old after all he had been in his employ for that long. Moving to find a soft blanket he covered his guest and moved to his desk.

He knew she had heard his name when her temple had been ransacked and the priests were killed, so who was brazen enough to dare and impersonate him at the risk of his mind being scrambled to mush. He sat down and studied the woman and then turned to peer at his own image. He was a fairly handsome chap even if he had to admit it himself. There were few that could resist his charm and he had enough charm to cover this island. Strong jaw line, blue eyes, with a heavy fall of eye lashes and blond hair that swept over his high forehead. He thought his lips were very kissable or at least that is what he had been told. Lifting his chin he smiled and thought it was a wonderful smile and easy manner. Oh yes he even had the hands of an artist. Long slender fingers that were made for surgery except the surgery he did as what was called psychic surgery. He would make an excellent husband some day or perhaps a wonderful father some day. So far, he had found no woman that could equal his needs or wants for perfection, after all he was perfect and he knew he would need a mate that would be his equal.

So far none had come up to his expectations or his desire. He was bored and he needed a distraction. His swordmanship was beyond compare and no one had been able to defeat him. He studied his nails and looked at the curticules and frowned, he would be needing a manicure soon enough but not today he had other fish to fry. From the open doorway he watched the form of a tiny lovely woman slip into the room and look around. She wore a short sword on his waist and her vibrant red hair shone under the hood of her cape as she moved forward. "what is it you need Morgan?" Her voice was soft and lyrically sweet as she pushed back her hood to reveal her evlin features, tiny pointed ears peeked out from the glorious fall of mellifluous red hair. Morgan smiled and when he smiled Shala did not like him. It usually meant someone was about to die.

"Come my dear and look upon elvin kind and orcish kind's downfall." He turned her to look at the sleeping woman in his settee. "Is she not magnificient?" How do you think Corelleon or Gruumsch will like what someone had done?" Shayla blanched and pulled her weapon ready to strike. Morgan put his hand over her's and shook his head while he did a "Tisk- tisk -tisk my dear. Don't be rude." Shayla turned her pale features to Morgan. "This thing needs to be destroyed!" She hissed her anger at such an abomination. Morgan wagged his finger in her face. "This thing is worth a lot of money to someone. Enough money to bring about a war with the scro, orcs and elven kind. This thing is a very beautiful representation of what could be if elf and orc were to mate and blend their species together. This thing was also in contact with a mind bender today that wanted everyone to think he was me." Morgan had moved far enough away to draw Shayla's attention back to him. "This thing is going to make you a lot of money and satisfy my curiosity as to who would dare to say they were me. Thus, why we are here."

Shayla felt the anger roil in her chest as she listened to the peacock make his case and waited crossing her arms. "Which brings me back to my question Morgan what do you want?" He smiled again and sat back in is chair putting his feet up on the tabel. "I want the name of this upstart that thinks he can do such carnage in my name and why is he doing this carnage in my name." He reached in his desk drawer and picked a bag on the desk and what spilled forth were shiney baubbles of rubies, diamonds and emeralds. "That is worth easily 10,000 gold 10 times what I said I would pay. I want answers get them for me." She nodded picked up the gems and moved from the room. Pausing at the door she spoke softly, "Keep that thing from my sight. She is an abominiation and should be killed do not afford me that opportunity or I will see it done myself." She moved out as quietly as she had moved into the room and left behind her soft scent and anger, which only gave Morgan something to giggle about as he sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Oh yes things are about to get more interesting."

8


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morgan sat back and began to study his journal and its last entry, he was reading when she awoke. Sitting up she felt odd but rested. Looking around she saw the library and was immediately enthralled with all the books he had. "Oh how wonderful!" She sat up more fully and moved to the nearest bookshelf then felt eyes on her. She turned and backed up against the bookshelf. "How did I get here?" Morgan closed his book and smiled. "I brought you here after you fainted." She stepped around the room moving towards the door. "My dear, why don't you sit and wait for your Captain. He took your men to the clinic in town. I have all the comforts you could enjoy right here in my home." A light knock on the door and Mrs. Johnson entered the room, "Mr. Morgan, the room is prepared. Also there is a Captain Marstoq in the parlor. He is looking for the Miss."

Morgan Manshak with his smooth manner and his southern charm in place moved to M'lar and took her hand kissing it he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and walked to the front parlor. Pausing a moment he looked at the woman at his side and found her to be too quiet and very observant. Opening the parlor door he entered with M'lar. "Good evening Captain, I see you have completed your mission to see to the care of your men." Marstoq frowned, "The elven priestess was reluctant to heal my men. She was offended by them being in your office." Morgan showed no emotion as he thought about it. "Mirianna is new to being just a servant. She is a royal silver elf and they do have a high opinion of themselves, but she did heal your men?" Marstoq nodded, "Aye she did." Marstoq then directed his attention to M'lar, "We have found a cave in the woods that would make a good home for us." M'Lar considered the crude housing and nodded, "If that is what you think you would like to do, I will be happy to reside with you and the others."

Marstoq thought a moment and knew she could live there she had been raised even born to such environments but to be sequestered with harden scro soldiers' he was concerned for her safety. He would never touch her in that way but he was not so sure of the others, especially if she were to come in to scent. That had caused many a problems with male scros around females scro when they came into scent and the call for mating, it could get rather testy. Marstoq swallowed his pride and looked around the lavish dressings of this house, which would actually be more befitting of her station. M'Lar pulled her hand away from Morgan's arm and moved to Marstoq. "My dearest son, I will be honored to share whatever accommodations that you have found. Marstoq lowered him self onto his knees and bowed his head and she laid her hand on his head. "I know you wanted to venerate Gruumsch, but here and what we are we must seek a new deity. I ask you my son, to go forth and die well may you be carried home on your shield." She bent over and kissed his forehead. In turn he lifted his gaze to hers and said, "To die an honorable death is to be carried home on my shield little mother."

Morgan had grown quite bored with all of this and clapped his hands. "I find this all very touching. However, you cannot expect your 'little' mother to spend her nights in a damp dirty cave. When she can enjoy my hospitality here in my home." M'lar looked around and the accommodations were very nice. The rooms were richly appointed with comfortable chairs, a piano, sofas and heavy drapes and fine exotic rugs on the floor. "I have had a room prepared for her, she is welcome to stay here in my house for however long she needs or until better accommodations than a cave is found."

Marstoq looked to his advisor and sighed. "I leave it to you Little Mother." Although she felt very uncomfortable around this man she sighed, "Son, for this night I will stay here as the kind doctor's guest, but tomorrow once the cave is made more livable you will come to get me." Marstoq, nodded, "It appears the windjammer is not repairable. We are going to salvage what we can and make use of those for a more comfortable surroundings in our new home. She smiled at her son. "Then it will be done."

Marstoq turned to Morgan, "Do not harm her Manshak or you will have me to deal with and I am not as nice as you may think." Morgan chuckled and it bordered on a thrilling girlish giggle. "My dear man, how could I harm her by giving her creature comforts someone as unique and refined as her. How is that harming her?" Marstoq had to admit he was right.. But Marstoq also had to admit that he knew exactly what she was and how unique." He turned to M'lar and bowed. "Then I await your command tomorrow, little mother" He turned and left the house. Morgan cocked his head and smiled, "Then it is settled, are you hungry my dear?" M'lar did have to admit she was hungry and she was exhausted, the sleep had made her feel somewhat rested but being around this man made her want to take a bath.

Morgan bowed to her and smiled, "Why don't you go to your room, and take a bath, you will find clothing I am sure that will fit you and then join me in the dinning room." He moved to the fireplace where a pull cord hung. Tugging twice on the cord he waited and Mrs. Johnson moved into the room. "Yes Doctor?" M'lar was grateful that there was another female in the house, she looked from Morgan to Mrs. Johnson.

"Please take our guest to her room and show her where all the amenities are and find her a proper dress for dinner, oh and you might do something with her hair." Mrs. Johnson nodded and looked to M'lar, 'Please Miss follow me." M'lar followed the older woman as she led her up a long staircase to the second level and to a room, that had a huge four poster bed, deep rich bedding, matching window dressing and a wall of closets, Mrs. Johnson opened the closets to display a row of dresses of fine quality and hair ribbons and shoes to match.

Mrs. Johnson glanced at her tiny feet and sighed. "We might have a pair of shoes to fit you." M'lar had stood in her monks garb and from her perspective she thought her to be formless. "Follow me," She led her to another room, and drew a bath for her. M'lar was amazed that he had figured out how to have running water. She anticipated it would be cold but when she pulled off her tunic monks robe, Mrs. Johnson was amazed. She was large breasted and tiny at the waist. She looked to be barely five foot tall. When M'lar slid into the tub, she was further amazed he had managed to be able to heat the water. Looking at Mrs. Johnson curiously she asked, "How can he do this?" she smiled, "He uses rain water that is heated over head. It allows him to be able to bath and afford these comforts to his guests."

M'lar nodded and looked around, "Well he does treat his guests well." Mrs. Johnson beamed, "He is a fine doctor but the towns people fear him." M'lar scrubbed her body and washed her hair, hoping beyond hope that her deity would at least allow her one cantrip to dry her hair. Much to her chagrin she found that while here she was powerless. She sighed and wondered if she could find a deity to hear her devotions. Moving wrapped in here towel she looked to Mrs. Johnson, "I am sorry it will not be dry when you attempt to do something with it." Mrs. Johnson smiled muttered soft words and she felt the air around her hair grow warm and her hair was dried. "Thank you Mrs. Johnson." She waved it off as nothing and moved to find the corset, and helped her into the binding garment, the she found the petticoats and pulled them over her head, finally it was time for the dress and M'lar was already out of breath with just the corset. "What is the purpose of these, these, . . torture devices?"

Mrs. Johnson feeling the patients of Job spoke, "They are under garments and proper for a lady." M'lar had never felt so restricted in all her life. She then saw the yards of material of the dress and allowed her to put the dress over her head, and then lace her up. "Come we have to do your hair." M'lar was already exhausted just from putting on so much clothing. "Really? This is rather stifling." Mrs. Johnson sat her down at the vanity; She already had glorious auburn hair that laid in natural ringlets so with deft fingers she quickly dressed her hair in long curls that trailed over her shoulder and down her back.

Turning her to look at her face, she smiled, "Watch this," Picking up the various beauty application she began to apply a light dusting of powder and blush, then light coat of lipstick and she stood back and marveled at the beauty before her. As an after thought she reached for a bottle and sprints the scent of a flower over her body. M'lar promptly sneezed and wafted her hand under her nose. "Doctor Morgan is going to be very surprised." M'lar was a little embarrassed and when she got nervous she would play with the points of her ear. She peered into the full length mirror and marveled at how much different she now looked, in the antebellum dress with crinolines forcing the dress out to make her look like a over busty bell.

Lifting her skirt, she moved behind Mrs. Johnson as she led her to the dinning room. When she entered the room, Morgan stood up and smiled "My you are a vision in that gown." M'lar shifted her shoulders and then felt his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the chair at one end of the table. Seating her he had an advantage of looking down her dress was amused that she was modest and had a body that denied modesty. Moving to the far end of the table he looked at Mrs. Johnson, you may serve us now."

The dinner was excessively long and tedious but she managed to get through the dinner. " I do declare muh dear you do look exceedingly tired. After dinner why not go lie down and rest. Tomorrow I plan to introduce you to polite society and acquaint you to the town and hope you can acclimate to the town." M'lar thought this was a nice gesture but her internal warnings were going off and she was not sure how much longer she would be able to tolerate his company. The evening progressed with light chatter concerning his dissertation of what her newest surroundings would offer as a home.

M'lar sighed as she looked out the window. She had never been out of her environment and all she had known were priests and the words of the holy ones. Though they had spoken of the piety of following Gruumsch, M'lar had never felt she would be accepted or could follow the bloody path that had been set by Gruumsch. Her heart was never for war but she had no problems to learn self-defense with the weapons that had been given to her. She had excelled in every weapon that had been put in her hands.

Sitting here was a surreal experience and she was beginning to feel restless. She did not like the trappings of the heavy dress and its tight confines, though it did accent her tiny waist and managed to support her heavy breasts to push them to a pleasing picture of feminity she was not comfortable. Morgan could not help but notice that she had grown quiet and thoughtful, once again he concentrated and began to push into her mental psyche, ~id insinuation~ and he was in her mind. Lifting his glass to sip he glanced down the table watching her look the room over and then her attention to his gardens.

There he was in her mind. Once he had her mind open he then pushed further, ~probe~ and then he was deeper into her memories and sifting through those memories he was amused, she had been more interested in his library than in him. Though he was not disappointed he rather enjoyed the fact that a woman would not fall head over hills in love with him. It was refreshing to have someone wishing to discuss topics that did not tend to lean towards a bedroom.

He pushed deeper into her mind to the attack on the temple; her memories were vivid and frightening. She had been in the meditation room when the first assault had alerted all the old priests to an attack. Loud explosions erupted and shook the foundation of the building. The Prelate had rushed into the room searching for her. "M'lar come quickly!' M'lar had sprung up and rushed towards the small older scro priest.

He had grabbed her hand and jerked her with force down the main hallway just as another explosion sent more plaster, rock and timber flying down the hallway and the concussion of the explosion sent both tumbling. M'lar felt her ears ringing and looked around to find Prelate Uthgar lying face down in a pool of blood. M'lar scrambled over the pile of debris to come to the aid of one of her fathers. "Uthgar!" she looked into the fixed stare that was clouding over, lifting her head she held his head in her hands and she howled her rage and her respect for this man.

The under priests were shouting, "We are breached!" Knowing this only be the worse possible situation for her, she reached for Uthgar's knife and slid it into her boot, looking around for another weapon she saw none and stood. Running as best she could over the debris chunks that had been her temple she entered the one place she had always safe. "Father! Father!" She screamed over the sound of weapons discharge and screams from the dying under priests. Her heart pounded with her fear and her panic was bubbling to the surface when she did not readily see Trion. Her gaze shifted over the room to finally rest on his figure in the corner of the room.

The shouts from the exterior of the temple told her first line of defense had been over run. As she ran her gaze over his slender form she realized that he was preparing the death fires and she froze with fear and then denial. In a voice that echoed her denial she demanded, "Then all is lost?" she looked to him for guidance and he was showing her defeat. This had burned in her so much anger and her rage was driving her at a furious pace. "I should prepare to die this day?" She waited for his answers and he turned and moved to her. His robes were billowing around his body.

"No child, we are going to live this day. You need to secret yourself in the inner sanctum and await me there." M'lar shook her head. "No, Father, I want to fight with you." He cupped her face in his palms and smiled as most scro males could through his tusks his lips trembled. That was the precise moment that the doors to his chambers were blown open, Trion had turned his body to shelter hers against the onslaught of the flying debris he had whispered in her ears, "Hide child, hide." He pushed her and he then moved her to a secret door where they entered a room within his room shoving her into the darkness of the corner he motioned for her to stay, she pulled her hood up covering her head and face fading into the darkness. Trion for an old man moved agilely through the door and then they entered his room.

The captain of the scro invaders with another tall slender male in a dark cape wearing black had his face partially hidden from her view. To make herself smaller in the room she had crouched down. She was noting the details of the captain and then his Sergeant that had entered had been more of a crazed animal than the Captain. She could see he was human and just the slightest of a glimpse of his gloved hand as he exposed his hand. She could see an outline of a ring on his gloved hand. Her gaze had traveled up and there under his cloak she could see but a glimpse of some of his cruel and cold features. When Morgan saw the memory of the sliver of his features he knew then who it was that had used his name so carelessly and he was now prepared to deal with him.

Noting she was growing tired he gently withdrew from her mind and left untouched her natural feeling for him, it was healthy for him to try and sway her to his charms rather than force her to his will. Clearing his throat he caught her attention, "You appear tired my dear. Why do you not go onto your room and rest? I will see you in the morning." He rose and moved to help her with her chair. The close proximity of his body to hers made her breath quicken and she tried to hide her anxiety. He took her hand and kissed it then bowed as she left the room and table.

He glanced down and noted she had barely touched her meal. "Ahh she likes her food raw or alive." He recalled and went to the bell pull. Andre moved into the room. "Andre, I need you to locate Captain Sheehan and have him meet me on the spell jammer." His southern drawl was more pronounced because he was trying to curb his anger and control his emotions. As an after thought he asked, "Where is Mrs. Johnson?" Andre spoke softly, "She is in the young lady's room, to help her prepare for bed." Morgan smiled, "Excellent. You may tell her I am on my spell jammer if she needs me." Morgan concentrated with a subtle pop and was gone from the room.

M'lar entered her room and found a soft silk gown made of wispy material she had never felt or seen before. She determined that the gown was what was used for sleeping. Lifting the gown she enjoyed how utterly fine and wonderful it felt against her skin and asked, "What is kind of material is this gown?" Mrs. Johnson found the young half-breed naïve and refreshing. She was by far more innocent than most the women that had spent the night with Morgan. "Its Elvin silk only the finest is allowed in this house."

M'lar thrilled as it slide over her body and it was the first time that day she actually felt pampered and free. "It's so fine it is almost like I am wearing nothing." Mrs. Johnson smiled indulgently as she took down her hair finding her child like qualities enchanting. Mrs. Johnson handed over the hairbrush. "Here you go dear, you can finish up yourself." Then she moved to the bed and turned down the blankets. "The room might get a little chilled, the doctor likes the house cool at night." She pulled the blanket up and wrapped it with the sheet.

"Good night Miss, if you need anything, there is a bell cord by the fireplace. A young man in the kitchen by the name of Jimmy will come to assist you if you need anything." M'lar turned on her seat and smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Johnson for your kindness." Mrs. Johnson nodded and left the room. M'lar ran her hands over the Elven silk gown stood up and moved to the bed and sat on the edge. It was a really soft bed and something she was not used to but could easily fall into the trap of enjoying these creature comforts. Moving into the huge fancy bed she looked up at the ceiling and noticed a fan over head that was made of palm fronds and was amazed at how they moved on their own and cooled the room. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

Morgan paced the stern castle of the ship as he waited for the Captain; he glanced over to the beholder and nodded, "Hello Bob." The beholder nodded back to him, Morgan had named him Bob for the fact he was a big old Beholder. So he had shortened the name to Bob. "How are you tonight Doctor?" Morgan sighed and glanced around his ship. "I am well enough Bob, how are you?" The beholder floated to the systems panel and using his main eye twisted the stalk to peer at Morgan. "Well enough Doctor, are we planning a trip into realm space?" Morgan smiled, "No we are not going to realm space you will be with Captain Sheehan." Bob moved back to checking the systems and asked no further questions.

Captain Sheehan opened a dimensional door and stepped through to the stern castle. "Doctor." His voice was soft and controlled. "Captain, I have something I wish you to do." The Captain was a older man of wise years and wore his office as well as he wore his sea captains uniform. "My crew will want to know if it's a lucrative venture." Morgan smiled and nodded, "Oh yes very lucrative. Morgan moved in and began to outline his mission request, which caused the captain to brighten considerably. "Very good sir, consider it done." Morgan nodded, "Same payment as before." Captain Sheehan nodded his head and shook Morgan's gloved hand. Again the only sign that Morgan had been on the ship was a subtle pop as he teleported from the room.

Marstoq helped the last of his soldiers' into the cave and looked around. Seeing some brush and a pit that someone had used before he quickly sat before the pit and concentrated on the brush, ~molecular agitation. ~ He waited and watched as the logs caught fire and began to not only light the cave but warm it. His men sat around the fire and looked uncomfortably aware they were the only scro on this island and was not sure how welcome they would be. Marstoq felt their agitation and sat back. "We will make the best of this situation as we can." Balan looked around to his fellow warriors. "So the ship is not an option Captain?"

Marstoq shook his head. "It cannot be repaired. We sent out an emergency signal so now we wait." Lurak glanced to his captain and then down to the fire. "What if they don't come for years?" Marstoq looked over the war-weathered soldier that looked like most scro, he was big, ruddy brown and was beginning to grey around his eyes and hair. He was the strongest and oldest warrior among them. "Then we carve out a life for ourselves here. They all can't be prejudice." The rest of the men hung their heads low as they recalled the reaction to the silver elf. They had not really wanted her to touch them and she did not really want to touch them. They had resentfully allowed her to heal their burns and broken bones. Her silver hair and those wide blue eyes of hers had shown her revulsion and fear as the King's guard brought them into the building. "Captain Grayhawke?"

Her voice was as lovely as she and her manner was tense. "Doctor Manshak has asked you to heal them Lady Miri." Grayhawke was struck by how utterly beautiful she was her long silver hair pulled back, the exquisite fine features with a tiny nose, her dainty pointed ears that peeked through he silver hair, her eyes wide and expressive and her manner contrite and quiet as she studied those that had been hated by her kind from the beginning of time. He studied her hands and noted her fingers were long slender and slightly elongated.

Since her departure from Evermeet she had not seen much beyond what her family had allowed. Oh her family had been the loudest and most vocal at court. The LaQuella's had been known to voice their opinions loudly and expressively since she was a child that is all she heard was the bantering and shouting that was her family. They had been so vocal that some of their thoughts had been spread to the court. That was why it was a wonder that Queen Amluriel had allowed her to be an emissary here on New Damara. What had landed her a royal from the courts of Evermeet was a thoughtless action she had brought on herself. She had a sentence brought down on her by Kensi Ojin, the Queen's eyes and ears in the world. She sighed as she finished with the last warrior, pulling her hands back she sat heavily on the chair.

Her Goddess Hanali Celanil had granted her beauty and grace but she had to learn the rest on her own and New Damara had opened her eyes. Prior to leaving the queen had given her and her sister of the order a special teleport ring. They were instructed to use the rings in extreme emergencies. She had many of those since her arrival. She fidgeted with that ring now as she watched the huge scro warriors that had filed into the clinic. The last to step forward was an interesting officer, "Thank you little mother of the Elven nation. Do we owe you anything?"

Miri looked at the hybrid and shyly smiled at his kind words. "I require nothing, you may settle with the doctor." Her words were sweet and alluring to his ears that were slightly pointed like hers. He however had all the fine attributes of a scro, large bodied and very muscled arms and legs, his skin color was a soft honey gold color and his forehead had slight protrusive brow that over powered his wide dark brown eyes and no tusks. Her curiosity held her as she asked, "Captain you are different from your men." He smiled and it softened his features. "Aye, I am what is called the emissary class." She nodded and flushed. "Then I hope you are well received here in New Damara it is a nice place to live."

He bowed to her and then turned. "All right men lets go check out our temporary home." Marstoq stepped out and looked over the main street of this settlement and found it comfortable and quaint. They would be easy to invade and subjugate if the scro were to come. Captain Grayhawke sat on his horse and looked at the band of scro and knew they had been beaten in realm space and wondered what they would do while in New Damara. "Captain Marstoq, you can keep the wagon and the two horses while you are here, Doctor Manshak has ordered that you are to be given whatever you wish while you are here." Marstoq nodded, "Thank you Captain Grayhawke, I will express my appreciation to the Doctor when I see him again."

Grayhawke had wondered at his quiet attitude since his return from Manshak Manor minus the buxom wench hybrid. The men loaded into the wagon and moved towards the park and the woods that abutted the area of the park. Taking the wagon as far as they could, they hiked to the cave. "Men tomorrow, we will go to the ship and begin dismantling it and bringing what we can back here to fortify our new home and seek our comforts from the ship. The men all nodded and mumbled their agreement. Marstoq leaned back against a rock and folded his arms. What rations they had left in the ships stores they would handle with care and if they needed to hunt for game they would hunt for game. Life was going to change for them all and the sooner they started to acclimate the quicker they would be able to survive on this strange island in the middle of a wide and obviously very deep ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marstoq worked feverishly with the surviving members of the ship, his drive and efforts pushing the males into a feverish pace to complete a place for lodgings and protection against those that found the scro race objectionable and would attack or challenge out of no other reason except to kill because they were scro. Salvaging the last of the ships parts they had hewed and honed the areas of the caves into serviceable living quarters. Dividing off sleeping quarters, eating quarters and even had found a warm spring fed area to use for bathing. The only thing that had not fallen into place for survivors was a place to put their little mother. During her time of scent she would pose a problem for the cloister of males that would challenge and kill to claim their right to mate with her. Marstoq using his infinite wisdom had found her lodgings in the town proper where she offered to cook and serve for her lodgings.

Solmon Kane, the General and protector of the island had discovered the contingent of scro males. Kane was a tall and lean muscular male of undetermined age. His manner had been soft until provoke. His demeanor was strict and he had a strong code for what was right and wrong. Marstoq and his men had discovered Kane's justice when they were set upon by a band of individuals that sought to challenge the scros one day in the park. The males had been salvaging the last of the spell jammer when some over ego-inflated males set them upon. It was obvious by their demeanor that had been a bit in their cups.

Kane strolled through the park enjoying the evening and taking the time to be come better acquainted with the island populace had paused to watch the altercation and had quickly evaluated that the male scros were merely trying to avoid the confrontation at the insistence of their Captain. Kane watched with a degree of curiosity as the Captain had ordered his men to form a back-to-back circle to face the now inflamed and baiting crowd of men that were shouting taunts. As they scro contingent was being set upon, Kane with a mere thought teleported to the front of the Captain. "Hello good sir, how does this day find you?" Marstoq immediately raised his hand holding the head of his guard back as he faced Kane. "Good day to you too sir, it seems that some of the island inhabitants are objecting to our presence and we wish no harm only to be allowed to salvage our ship peacefully."

"They need to be killed off before they rape and kill our women General!" The leader of the dissidents shouted to Kane's back. Kane ignored the taunt and continued his conversation with the Captain. "Then I see no problem for you to continue to do so my good man. I will personally see to your safety to complete your assignment." Falin Monroe, a large burly man middle aged man that was reputed to being a bully pushed forward in the crowd, "You taking their side over ours?" Kane turned slowly to face the belligerent red-faced male. "I am." Two simple words that gave pause for most in their right mind not to challenge the General, but at this point it was obvious that Falin was not in a reasoning mood. "Then you can join them in nine hells!" Falin held a large club and moved to swing on Kane.

As quickly as Falin had raised his club he felt his body forcefully picked up by an invisible force and held ten feet off the ground. The blub he held burst into flames, forcing a resounding yelp in pain as he dropped the club and trashed about overhead. Marstoq watched this action amazed. He along with his contingent of guard looked around nervously looking for what invisible force could be holding the human male off the ground. The sound of riders on horse back entering the park alerted the other rabble that the guard had arrived. Kane watched impassively as the disgruntled trouble makers were making a hasty retreat to disperse when once again they were all held by another force for the arrival of the guard.

Marstoq stood waiting with his men as they watched along with Kane the arrest of the malcontent males. Kane lowered Falin to the ground so the guard could arrest them. "Captain Marstoq, I would like to extend my apologies to you and your men and would like to invite you to join me at my Dojang. I may have a proposition for you." Marstoq ever the diplomat bowed to the General and smiled, "I would along with my men be honored to join you at this place you call a Dojang. All I require is the location." Kane watched as his guard efficiently corralled and secured the rabble and escorted them off to the guardhouse.

It was at this meeting that Kane had confirmed what he thought he had discovered that day in the park, Marstoq was much like him, he held a talent as a psionist and could harness and master the power of his brain. That was when Kane began to work with Marstoq on his disciplines' and teachings to better his abilities and through this contact; Marstoq and his men were offered positions on the guard. It had begun with the slow process of Kane's influence that Marstoq and his men found a place for themselves on Tal Shandor in the time of Albir Toril. Making a home for them selves in the capitol city of New Damara. Marstoq was no happy with the position that his little mother had found herself in by being a maid when she was born of noble birth.

After leaving his house, M'lar had not seen much of the Doctor and for her that was a blessing. The Ale House by the name of the Hoch House had kept her busy with her chores and she had found her hands were becoming calloused from the hard work she had done for the Tavern, for her hard work she was given free room and board in one of the upstairs rooms All her tips she was allowed to keep for herself. Because she was such an exotic oddity she soon found her looks drew a lot of attention from the male populace and many males that frequented the tavern sought her after. She was popular for no other reason that most males were attracted to her beauty. They all vied to be the one that would capture her heart and claim her to their bed.

After her time of work was over she would walk from the tavern to the park that had come to represent a new birthplace for her. She found the hill that encased the park and its lake a place of meditation and a place she could sit and sing her songs of hope to any deity that might take pity on her and claim her as a postulant. As it happened this one fine night, as she sat on top of the hill, she looked up and found a series of stars that to her she choose to call home, for that is where she had come. As she sat there and sang her song of hope she became acutely aware of a young slender man that had walked to the top of the hill to sit next to her and listen to her song in the scro language and found it oddly a beautiful song.

As she finished, she had lowered her head and sighed, "Will no one answer my plea? I am a priestess without a god." The soft-spoken voice of the young man interrupted her prayer, "Have you considered taking Oghma as your God?" She glanced down at the handsome faced youth and found him peaceful and kind in thought. "Oh who is this Oghma?" She dropped down to sit next to him, he looked out over the pier and docks below and began to talk of a great god whose name was Oghma, he was the god of knowledge and was benevolent to those that had a gift for song, dance, and music. Immediately M'lar's interest was taken as she listened to this young man whom she later learned was a Paladin of Torm and had been sent to the island because of some of the problems that had been brought to the attention of the Church.

She sat and listened and felt the glow of something good and strong in her heart, she looked at the book he held in his hand. "May I see your book?" He had graciously given her the book and she had devoured every bit of the knowledge there in and was so taken by the book she was not aware that the young Paladin had stood and disappeared in a flash of light. A soft light of her new God had been placed on her and she now had a direction. Her life was beginning to take a new direction and she was tested that night when she had shown up at the bar to find that there had been a rush of towns' people and some new people she had not met before demanding attention and wanting food and drinks. M'lar had hustled about the room, taking orders and delivering drinks. At one point she had delivered a meal to a table when she was grabbed and forcefully pushed against the wall. She had been startled by such an aggressive action she had no choice but to defend.

Twisting she turned and pushed her feet against the aggressor then found she had twisted again to break the hold and then backed away surprised that she could do this movement. The man was obviously not ready to let her go and charged her calling horrible names one of which she had gotten used to hearing which was half breed. M'lar side stepped his charge and kicked him in his butt sending him out the door. Her eyes were flashing with her anger and her temper was high as the color spread to her cheeks. The man feeling degraded by her actions drew his sword when he suddenly found himself picked up and thrown into the street.

M'lar looked around to see who was her champion when Morgan Manshak stepped from the very darkness that had surrounded the street. The man growled and picked up his sword and charged Manshak, who deftly stepped aside and drew his own thin blade and unhooking a short blade from his belt. The man laughed at the small sword and swung, Morgan parried his swing and thrust his blade forward hitting the man in his chest and watched as he fell forward dead at his feet. He turned sheathed his sword and looked at M'lar, "Are you unharmed?" She nodded, "Thank you." He bowed to her and entered the tavern and took a seat in the corner. Turning to the runner she had sent him for the guard. Entering the bar, she rubbed her hands on her apron and moved to Morgan's table. "May I get you anything Doctor?" He glanced at her and smiled charmingly.

"Does this establishment have any Benden Red wine? She thought and nodded, "Its very expensive but yes we do." He frowned and then thought a moment, "I will have a glass of Benden Red and bring the bottle I will purchase the bottle from you." M'lar nodded, paused, "Will you dine, we have a beef special tonight." He shook his head. "No, I am expecting a guests." She turned and he watched her go. His gaze followed her as she weaved through the tables to the kitchen area of the tavern.

This place had taken its toll on her she was not taking proper care of herself but there was also something different about her. She moved to the bar and found the bottle of Benden Red in the back of the wine bottles and pulled it out and wiped it off. Moving into the kitchen she opened the bottle and poured the wine into a glass, setting the glass on the tray with the bottle she carried the bottle to the taproom and to his table. Carefully, she set the wine glass on the table and the bottle. "Doctor that will be 5000 gold for the bottle." The room hearing this fell silent and looked to the man that dressed in a black shirt, black jacket and black leather pants with black boots, a major contrast to his blond hair and pale complexion.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small bag of jewels, pulling out three he smiled, "That is for the wine, those are easily worth eight thousand gold." She took the jewels and started to move away and he stopped her by grabbing her arm. He poured out a perfect diamond and opened her hand. Dropping the diamond in her palm he smiled, "and that is for you and its worth is about five thousand gold." She tried to hand it back and he covered her hand with his. "I said that was for you."

She flushed and thanked him, sliding the gem into her apron pocket she made her way across the room to the bar. She was feeling pretty good until she looked up and saw a very tall bald man that had been a mul on Athos. When she first saw him, she had been afraid, thinking he was the man that had stormed the temple and helped the evil scro that had raided her temple. She learned that he was different from that man, and his name was Seerik. She had become fast friends with him and found him to be most agreeable and he had told her of many stories of his homeland Athos. Though she stood a mere five feet, Seerik towered over her by a good two feet. He enjoyed that he could tower over her and dwarfed her with his size. He had decided to unofficially be her protector when he was around.

So, tonight, seeing the door blocked by his large frame she smiled readily and called, "Hail and well met Friend Seerik." He smiled his greeting in return and moved to the bar and picked her up and twirled her around. "I saw some trash in the street, did you throw it out?" He had chuckled as he set her on the bar. "I threw him out but the Doctor found he had a fatal stab wound to his chest." Seerik wiggled his eyebrows," I would say a very nasty stab wound. I believe the scavengers have already stripped his body." M'lar shrugged, "He drew a blade and he had nothing to back up his threat and it was dealt with rather effectively."

Seerik took her arm and looked at the bruise that was beginning to form. "Looks like you caught some of his ire" She sighed and pulled her sleeve down. "I was not inclined to go outside to make his night better." Seerik's look grew dark. "I would like to see you out of this place before you are killed, M'lar why have you not tried to find a temple?" M'lar sighed, "I have tried, there is nothing here I can afford. Oghma has gave me many avenues to take but right now it appears there is no place for me do actually have his book bindings and to teach." She patted his cheek and smiled, "My dear friend all in good time, I just found my god, let me build for what he needs and then I will see to my needs."

She let him help her off the bar and moved behind to draw him an ale and set it on the bar." While she was back there she put the three gems in the cash box and turned as she moved to the kitchen. "Do you need anything to eat?" He shook his head. "But I do need a priestess for a small quest I am about to go on, would you be interested?" She looked around the tavern and sighed, "I wish that I could but unfortunately here I am a rather stuck. I have no one that can relieve me." Seerik looked crestfallen and sat on the edge of the stool, fearing to put his whole weight on the stool would crush it. "How fares your son Marstoq." When he had mentioned Marstoq she was caught for a moment. "Mars was to see General Kane today, I believe he was going to offer him a job on the Kings Guard, most of our party are going to be offered jobs with the King's Guard."

Seerik leaned onto the bar; "Speaking of isn't that King Eric Goldleif over there with the Doctor?" M'lar looked to the handsome man that sat in the corner with the Doctor and sighed, "I believe you are right. I have not had the pleasure of meeting him." She noticed that Morgan was signaling her to bring another glass and she sighed, "Be right back." She moved into the kitchen and cleaned a glass set it on a tray and moved across the room to Morgan's table and set the glass on the table. The handsome faced man wearing comfortable breeches, and a jacket hardly looked like a King. He appeared more disheveled Ranger than royal king.

She nodded to the Doctor and started to turn when she was arrested by the King's voice. "Hello lass, are you the Priestess that wrecked our park?" M'lar flushed and turned to look at the King. "Sorry your Highness?" Eric chuckled, "She already knows who I am. I asked if you were the priestess that wrecked our park with your spell jammer?" M'lar was embarrassed. "I think we have repaired any damage your highness and our spell jammer has been removed from your lake." Eric waved his hand and laughed, "She is such a serious thing. I am teasing you lass, I know that and your Captain has now been hired by the Guard along with his men. So you all are becoming tax paying citizens for this principality for which I am grateful." She nodded, "I am happy for you sire." Again she started to turn and Morgan said, "Eric have you filled that last seat on the council?"

Eric looked from M'lar to Morgan, "Are you suggesting I should offer that position to the Priestess?" He nodded, "I think she would make an excellent council member she could easily represent the towns people with her quick mind and sharp wit." M'lar felt her face tinge with heat as Morgan made a jest about her. "Well how about it Malady M'lar? Would you like to be a member of my council?" She thought a moment and then nodded, "If is would please you sire." He laughed, "No one wishes to please me. I would not have offered it had I not wished you to be a part of our council my dear." M'lar was honored and dropped a deep curtsey to the King. "Then I accept." Morgan smiled, "Excellent then we can convene our council on First Day at the Silver Fiend?" Eric thought a moment, "Why not your house Morgan?" Morgan oozing his southern charm responded with a slight effeminate wave of his hand, "It will be fine if they want to take the ferry over to Noble Island."

Eric shook his head, "I guess the Silver Fiend would be better it keeps us all in on place and you can move about faster than most." Morgan giggled, "You know Eric, I will always bow to your wise council." M'lar stepped away and sighed. Well she was on the council maybe that would help her to find a place she could call home for a temple to her God Oghma. Moving back to Seerik she was excited as she moved to stand in front of him. "I am now on the Island's council. What do you think of that?" Seerik laughed, "I think it calls for a celebration." M'lar nodded, "How about a midnight picnic in the park?" He looked around and then smiled, "Sure, then a swim in the lake and will you be sleeping under the stars this night?" She laughed, "I love sleeping under the stars on these hot nights. It makes life easier to enjoy."

M"lar had made a picnic basket of food and gave it to Seerik to take to the park as she closed the bar for the night. Out in the back of the bar she had tethered her horse Ebony as she mopped the floors, put up the chairs and stools, and dropped the night's receipts in the lock box in the floor. Taking her diamond she went to her room and hid it in the floorboards of her room. Changing into her light robes, she moved back down the stairs when she heard something moving in the kitchen area. Frowning she moved to the kitchen and looked through the opening in the door. There she saw a large yellow cat and laughed. "Oh hello puss, where did you come from?" The cat looked at her and began to meow, "Oh are you hungry? Well come on I have some scraps for you." She quickly put a plate of scraps together and a saucer of milk. Taking the cat and his largess out the back door, she set him down to eat. Securing the door she mounted up when she heard something in the darkness of the alley. Turning she saw red glowing eyes and then felt a sharp sting of a dart as she fell from her horse.

The horse spooked snorted and galloped off into the street. The dark elf that was a drow advance scout for a party of drow that were moving over the streets of New Damara. The warrior stopped and picked up the female and threw her over his shoulder and disappeared with her back into the darkness. Scrambling with her up the side of the building he moved over the rooftop until he came to the end of the building. Freezing in place he looked down at the street as it filled with the guard and he froze, they were scro warriors and they were on this island. Why would this island have scro guard? He laid his prize down and looked upon the guard as they began to search. But for whom were they searching? The Priestess was needed for his party so were they looking for this half bred elf?

Shifting his infra vision off, he waited as the head of the guard that had passed through rode into view and again he was stunned, the male was half scro and what else? He had no tusks and his skin tones were similar to this one. He listened. "Find the Little Mother, her horse has been caught and held by the mul." Marstoq scanned the streets and then the rooftop and switching to his infra vision he spotted the figure hovering on the roof. Fixing his gaze on the figure he concentrated his power forward, ~Id insinuation~ He found the creatures mind was open to his power, then he sent forth his next level of his power ~stun~ The drow felt his mind erupt with pain and then he was stunned and unable to move. "Lorak on the roof, drow." Lorak slipped off his horse and moved to the building and finding footholds slowly made his way to the top of the roof. "Little Mother is up here Mars!" Marstoq rode to the edge of the building, "Hand her down, what of the drow?" Lorak chuckled, "Frozen in one spot." Mars took the slight weight of his little mother and commanded, "Arrest him and bring him to the brig."

Mars cradled M'lar to his chest and sighed, "She is going to wake up with a nasty headache, we need to take her back to the cave and secure her there, Balar go to the park and tell the Mul Seerik we have her and we are taking her to the cave and if he wishes he may join us there, he can guard her for the rest of the night." Balar nodded paused, "What about her horse?" Marstoq thought, "tell the Mul to bring it to the cave we can put him there where we keep our mounts." Balar nodded one last time and spurred his mount heading to the park.

M"lar awoke with a horrible headache and in a foul mood and began to softly swear in scro. "Little Mother such a mouth, you are beginning to sound like those creatures that patronize the tavern you work for." M'lar felt her stomach revolt and sigh. "I feel horrible son. What was the drug used by those dreadful dark elves?" He sighed, "It is one of the darts that are made in the Under Dark." M'lar sighed and laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. "I need some veraroot boiled so that I can clean my body of this horrible drug." Marstoq shook his head. "No Little mother I am going to get the Lady Kaitlin Kaleen she will come and cure you." M'lar sat half way up and looked to her son, "Lady Kaitlin? Have we met?" Marstoq nodded, "Briefly, she is the beautiful blond lady that was at Glithcalis dinner the other day."

M'lar nodded, "Oh I remember her now, she was the kind one that had helped me with the tedious eating implements they used." He nodded, "She is a Priestess like you." M'lar was feeling exhausted and laid back down, "Then bring her if you must." She had closed her eyes and sighed as she thought she would rather die than feel this bad alive. As she slept she was just as sure that her body was not reacting well to the drug and she could hear the call of her god until she felt the soft cool hands of Lady Kaitlin. Her chant had been soft and she felt the warm rush of her healing as she pulled her hands away and looked upon M'lar. "You will feel much better soon." M"lar had held her hand in her small one and thanked her. "Sleep." Which she did not argue and fell fast asleep.

Marstoq paced the common area of the cave as he looked at the chamber area that held his mother. When Lady Kaitlin came from the room followed by the tall Commander Orion Thunderstryke he looked anxiously from one to the other. "She is well?" Kait smiled serenely and nodded, "She will be fine, she just needs to sleep." Mars immediately relaxed his stance and slumped to the encompassing welcome of a sturdy chair. "Please, sit both of you, and may I get you anything?" Orion lightly laid his hand on Lady Kaitlyn's back and guided her to a comfortable looking bench seat. "Nothing for me Captain Marstoq, Kait?" He looked with loving tenderness upon the fair face of his love. "No, nothing for me. I just wish to stay for a bit to make sure the Lady M'lar is not further disposed." Mars nodded, "I welcome the company. Not many offer friendship to our kind. I know I must be away shortly to return to patrol. There has been reports of movement by the drow in the northern sector."

Orion looked expectantly to Kait and then back to Mars. "Perhaps I should join you. I will need to see Lady Kaitlyn home first." Kait stood, "If it is no bother I would just as prefer to stay with Lady M'lar. I am concerned for her welfare." Mars showed his gratitude, "My lady, I would be honored. Please allow me to make you comfortable before we leave you. I assure you and the good Commander you and M'lar will be perfectly safe once we leave her, the mul Seerik is guarding the entrance to the cave and has been given strict orders to not allow any to enter unless they are a member of my guard." Mars led Lady Kaitlin back into the room occupied by M'lar and saw to her comfort before he and Orion left for patrol.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nothing was routine for the island of New Damara, with the traffic of the spell jamming port becoming a comfortable spot for most to set down and enjoy some island life, M'lar found herself becoming more of a focal point tending the tavern known as the Hoch. Soon enough Marstoq had procured enjoy gold to purchase the bar and claim it as his own and put his little mother in charge of managing it. For a port that catered more to the Elvin kind, she found herself the center of the attention of several male elves that swore fealty to her and wished to claim her heart. Deep down M'lar knew that to lie with an elf would cost them their place in arvandor and she was not about to risk that for any one.

One night as she found herself bustling about in the tavern the door blew open and blocking door way in black armor and black dragon shaped helm was an imposing figure of one Camron Dragonsbane. He moved into the room with eyes cold as death and the air around him emitting the foulest of evil as he stood in the center of the room and let his gaze slide over those present. M'lar felt frightened by his appearance as she tried desperately to put distance between them. She had seen him in the park just a week ago growing angry with his horse and watching him most foul cast a spell upon the poor war beast turning it into a nightmare.

Moving slowly towards the bar she felt that cold dark gaze go to her. Pretending to not see his notice, she moved with controlled movements to the bar. Feeling a bit safer behind the bar, she allowed her gaze to travel over the tall commanding form of Camron. He moved with calculated ease to a table, and with a great deal of show and care, whipped his cloak off and draped over a chair, then unlatching his helm he removed it to allow his long flowing dark hair to cascade over his shoulders and back. Then sitting he turned his gaze to M'lar. "Baloq, go see what he wants." M'lar had whispered to the drow bartender that tended the bar. Baloq looked at the man then started to move from around the bar, when his movements were halted, Camron had pointed a finger at him and commanded with a single word halt. Lowering his finger he looked at M'lar, "I want you to wait on me do not send the blackie to my table."

Feeling her stomach knot, she slowly made her way to his table and stood looking with great concern and worry to Baloq. Camron lowered his finger and Baloq staggered and blinked looking over at Camron. Seeing her friend released from the spell she looked at Camron. "What is my lords pleasure." Camron allowed only the barest of a hint of a smile to edge his lips and then he spoke. "You." M'lar felt her face flush with the heighten color as she looked at the man sitting before her. "I am sorry, but I am not on the menu. We have food and drink, what will you have my lord." Camron let his smile fade and turned his gaze to a poor sailor that was enjoying his meal in the corner. M'lar knew the man to be Jaden Mallory a family man with five children. "I will spare that man's life if you join me for a drink."

M'lar shook her head, "Sir, you surely jest." Again, with a draw of his tremendous power he pointed his finger at Jaden and spoke one single word, "Die." Jaden's cup fell from his hand and he slumped over in his food face down. M'lar gasped and moved forward only to feel her hand grabbed forcefully and her body pulled down and against the hard body of the man that held her to him. "Now, I can restore his life if you sit with me and have a drink." M'lar felt her throat tighten and her eyes grow wide and she nodded, "I will, just restore him to health and let me go." Camron with a casual glance to the man in the corner spoke again, "Live" and Jaden's head popped up and he growled over the mess he found on his face. M'lar watched this with trepidation and fear as she looked back at Camron. "Thank you, now let me go?" He smiled and it was a dangerously cold smile as she felt his hands take liberties with her ample form. "I like you here and I did say I wanted you to drink with me. You will sit here on my lap and have a drink with me."

M'lar felt the slow release of his hold to her body and sat very still. "As you wish m'lord what will you drink and you did say you wanted me to wait on you." Camron let his gaze slide down her body noting the low cut blouse and practical skirt she wore encasing her figure hiding most of its charms. "I have you here now, I am not so quick to let you go my dear, the drow can bring us a drink. Tell him the most expensive wine this place has to offer. "Baloq bring the man the Benden Red please." She felt his hand slide over her hip and rest against the curve of her bottom giving her a slight squeeze. Jumping up she turned and moved to slap his face only feel his lightening reflexes grab her wrist and pull her close to his face using his other hand he curled his fingers into the fall of the auburn hair and pulled her face to him and kissed her deeply plundering her mouth with his to release her abruptly. "I like women that do not cover themselves with unnecessary clothing and you my dear are one of them."

M'lar had blushed deeply knowing she had never accustomed herself to the need to wear the bloomers most females on the island was frequent to do. Nor was she accustomed to wearing binders to keep her fuller form in check, again something else the polite society of this island expected females to wear. M'lar had felt the freedom of her clothing helped her deal better with the heat of the island in high summers when the drought season was on them and more comfortable for adapting with the monsoons set in. It was obvious by the way Camron had taken liberties with her body that he had satisfied his own curiosity to see if she wore under garments. The kiss she had figured was more of an insult to her sensibilities to test her resolve. "Sir, I am not so free with my charms as you so mistakenly have assumed. I suggest you go to the Golden Dice the Fest Hall down the street, they have women that cater to your needs." Camron let a nasty easy smile hint at his lips as he looked around the room.

Most the males in the room had stood to react to such ill treatment of one of their favorite barmaids and were ready to defend her honor. "I do not wish a whore, if I wanted a whore I would have gone there. I want you Malady, I suggest you prepare yourself, I will be back tonight and you will join me. Do I make myself clear?" M'lar stood back and away from him. "You can expect me to not make myself available to you and I wont be here when you return." Camron stood, leaned over the table and held her with his gaze. "This is what I know malady, you will be prepared to join me for the evening or I will destroy this bar with one fireball." With his words uttered, he reached for his helm moved to the door and in arcane words of magic left the room. As he cleared the door, the whole room began to float towards the ceiling, patrons, bottles, tables, and chairs. The gravity had been reversed and M'lar felt herself rise to the ceiling to bump against the beam. Feeling her dress rise with the inverted gravity she struggled to push her dress between her legs.

From the exterior of the tavern she could hear a very hallow mirthless laughter as it rolled over the room and the words that followed chilled her to the bone. "Dress for the occasion." M'lar was mortified as she struggled to not bump herself along the ceiling and as quickly as the spell had been cast and all were floating against the gravity the spell of vanquished and with a resounding thud the room was returned with patrons and the rooms contents falling to impact the hard floors. M'lar stood and screamed at the heavens, "Damn you to nine hells Camron! I am not your toy!" Looking the room over she systematically moved to the various patrons to heal or mend their wounds. As she moved around the broken tables and chairs she heard those more familiar with the islands residents exactly who and what Camron was. The most frequent word she head was "God Killer." As she began to clean the place she noted that most patrons had left to go home and tend her wounds, the only ones left were her staple ones, Brutus Ironhand the paladin for Tyr, Bart Blackheart, a man of some dubious character but faithful to her, and through the door stumbled the island's mage Glithcalis Caldaron's wife Shayla.

Dryly she looked around the room and commented, "I see redecorating?" M'lar sighed and shook her head. "No Shayla, a visit from Camron." Shayla bounced over to the bar and plopped down on a stool. "Oh, I see you have attracted the attention of one of the Storms." M'lar sighed and continued to clean the room. "What is a Storm?" Shayla played with the ribbon that held her hair tied in ponytail as she draped herself languidly over the bar and glanced with a narrowing of her eyes to Bart. "Don't you have something better to do?" Bart bowed to Shayla and slowly left the tavern leaving his drink half consumed on the bar. Brutus quirking a curious brow at the room and Shayla finished his ale and bowed to the ladies. "I too must be heading back to temple. Good eve Malady M'lar and you too Lady Calderon."

M'lar gave Brutus her most warmest of smiles as she watched the tall Paladin leave the tavern. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence Shayla? What have I done now to offend you?" M'lar kept cleaning up the wreckage as she waited to hear what Shayla had to say. "You better be careful M'lar Camron is evil and bad news and if he had taken an interest in you, there will be bloodshed and you will not bode well." M'lar stopped in her sweeping and faced Shayla, "Why is he such a bad person Shayla. What do you know about him?" Shayla leaned forward and fixed her steady gaze to M'lar. "You are a very pretty girl M'lar, Camron finds you interesting for a reason. He will use you up and through you away when he is done with you." M'lar felt her cheeks tinge with heat as she stared around at the bar and then back at Shayla, "I tell you this here and now Shayla, I have no interest in a God Killer or a Storm. I just want to live my life peacefully." Shayla studied her a minute longer than snorted, "I court death and you wreak of it. Camron is bad news understand that and understand he will eat you up and spit you out."

M'lar slowly nodded her head and then forced a formal smile to her lips. "Warning noted, thank you Shayla" Moving to the bar she looked at Baloq. "I need a walk and some fresh air, I will be back later." Shayla watched her through a narrowed eyed gaze as M'lar took off her apron and hung it on a peg behind the bar. "I am sorry Shayla I would offer you a drink, but as you can see, most the bottles were broken. I do hope you return when we are restocked." Using that moment to make her exit, M'lar slipped into the kitchen and out the back door into the ally and pressed her back against the wall of the building to keep her legs from quivering. Letting out a long even breath, she moved with trepidation towards the Main Street of the capital city of New Damara and slowly made her way to the park.

Entering the park M'lar followed the pathway towards the large lake noting another sitting on a bench near the lake. Moving up on silent footfalls she smiled seeing it was Lady Kaitlyn. "Kait?" Moving around the bench to sit next to her she watched as she used her knitting needles to work wonders with her ability to make something out of a ball of yarn. The lovely blond hair woman with pale frail features and small delicate hands glanced up at her friend and smiled. "M'lar how nice to see you. How does this fine day find you?" M'lar sighed deeply and looked to the inviting waters of the lake that took up one third of the basin of Foothills Park. "This day finds me sorely used and put upon by a demigod, and how does this day find you?" Kaitlyn allowed only the slightest of frowns to edge her perfectly beautiful features. Humming softly she looked back to her knitting. "I see, and whom might that have been?" M'lar leaned back making herself comfortable on the bench. "Camron. He came into the tavern and was rather rude and forceful."

Kaitlyn laid her knitting down in her basket and smoothed her long blue gown down, sat back letting her legs swing to and fro as she folded her hands neatly into her lap. "And what did this ruffian do?" M'lar smiled at the quaint word and sighed deeply. "He wanted to see if I wore bloomers and expected me I suppose to warm his bed. I was no so inclined to do so." She nodded and patted her leg. "Good for you." M'lar nodded and flushed deeply, "He took liberties with my body and I guess it satisfied his curiosity to see if the half scro half elf was made the same as other females." Kaitlyn's face flamed with her anger and in an indignant snit she spoke, "How dare he! I hope you put him in his place!" M'lar was so amused by Kaitlyn's outrage that she hid it behind a fall of her hair. "I tried and for that my place was wrecked with some spell that reversed gravity. Now I have an inn with broken tables and chairs and I just finished cleaning up the bottles that were smashed." Kaitlyn sucked in her breath and did one of her famous indignity snits again.. "Well I never!" M'lar chuckled. "Kaitlyn I love you. You make me feel important and for that I thank you." She relaxed her ire and chuckled with her good friend. "So, are you and Orion coming by the tavern tonight?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "We were going for a walk down by the docks and then we had planned to join you at the tavern. Are you having a bard in tonight?" M'lar nodded, "I had asked Denvi and Casilida to come by and play but I think they have already moved on and I was talking to Blake Golden to come by and sing and play." Kait glowed with excitement. "Then we might be able to dance?" M'lar nodded, " I think that is safe to assume you can bring your date and dance tonight. I have the place pretty well cleaned up and Baloq was using an unseen servant to finish. I know Baloq will go to the cellar and bring up the supply of liquor we have and restock the bar. I just needed to get out of there. Shayla Calderon was there and I think she was baiting me over Camron." Kait swung her feet curling her hands over the edge of the bench. "Shayla is a beautiful woman and she loves Glithcalis very much." M'lar nodded, "I know just seems to not accept me and I get the feeling she resents me."

Kaitlyn slid forward planting her feet on the ground she smoothed her dress down and looked down at the bent head of her friend. "M'lar you are overly sensitive sometimes, you need to think about that and not worry about what others think. I know you wish her respect and it will come in due time. For now, be happy with who you are and see those around you that love you and care for you. From my last count you have over fifteen men that were vying for your attention. Accept the fact you are popular, you are single and you could have any of the men on this island." M'lar moved to sit more upright and smiled up at her dear friend. "I do my dear, I just guess I am looking for something other than to settle for anything. This is the first time I have been out of temple and not covered constantly to hide what I am or who I am. I am trying to get use to it. My biggest problem is all the pretty manners that are required from polite society. I don't fit in with which eating implement I need to use. That and the fact that they do not have what my diet requires here is quiet off putting."

Kait offered her friend her hand. "Come on, we will take a stroll, discuss your eating habits and decide how to make you fit into polite society." M'lar curled her cool fingers around Kaitlyn's and stood slowly. Kaitlyn hid the grimace as the strength she found in M'lar's hand as she helped her to stand. Moving at a leisurely pace around the pathway, they both walked in placid quiet. "M'lar, I have been speaking with some of the other ladies and we have decided to come up with a plan to make some money for the orphanage a kind of charity." M'lar smiled, "Oh what is this event you wish to plan?" Kait smiled and paused "Well we are going to auction off gowns that we have made and dates with the models to the highest bidder. " M'lar tilted her head. "Really and where is this auction going to take place?" Kaitlyn watched her friend as she spoke, "Lady Finn has offered the Golden Dice as a location." M'lar froze. "Morgan's place?" Kaitlyn could see her immediate reaction and nodded slowly. "Yes, Morgan is going to be one of the bidders."

M'lar sighed, "I see, so what exactly are the models obligated to as participants?" Kaitlyn laughed nervously, "Well they are bidding on the gowns but they are also bidding on a dinner date with the young lady in question." M'lar shifted uneasily on her feet, "Kait, if you wish to get a decent bid on me, you perhaps should consider that not many of the Elvin kind here will readily accept me as dinner companion. You do realize this don't you?" Kait waved her hand it is for one night and you already have a lot of admirers that would readily bid on you for a dinner date. M'lar you need to get out and have some fun." M'lar snorted derisively as she listened to Kait. "I will model one of your dresses my dear and we will see who gets the most donations, are you going to be one of the models?" She nodded, "Yes, I have Katon, War, Feelena, Prin, Finn, and now you." M'lar laughed, "Oh my the Priestess of Sune I am sure will garner more attention than I but for you my friend I will wear one of your gowns."

M'lar and Kaitlyn moved along the pathway unaware that the two of them were being watched from the darkening shadows of the woodland. The feral red gaze watched as they moved along the pathway that led to the city common area until they were gone from sight. As they disappeared the tall imposing figure dressed in black armor wearing a dragonhead helm smiled and no humor could be seen in that gaze as it followed the two women from view. "Yes, she will be perfect for what I have in mind. Tonight my sweet rose, tonight you will be mine." Stepping into the darkening shadows his figure was swallowed up with the waning light and into darkness he stepped into shadow walk.

M'lar moved to the small bedroom she occupied over the tavern. Moving to her bed she looked down at the simple peach color silk gown and smiled. Moving to her wardrobe she opened the doors, pulling out her peach satin skippers she moved to dress. Sliding the gown over her full form so that it fit her like a second skin, she turned and watched the way the hem of the dress danced out and around her legs. Moving to her vanity, she sat and studied her features. There she saw small pointed ears, wide green eyes, dark auburn hair that cascaded down her back in a riot of curls that tickled her hips. The only sign she had scro blood was the light dent over her broad forehead that was easily hidden by the cut of her bangs. Tugging the massive mop hair up to the top of her head, she pinned her hair into place so that the natural curls lay in mass of curls that flowed down to her slender shoulders and to lay curled pleasingly over the curve of her more than ample breasts. Rising slowly she stood and moved from her room to the upstairs balcony that overlooked the common room below. The bard Blake had sent a three-piece minstrel band in his place begging off to other commitments.

Watching from her secure perch on the balcony she watched as the room began to fill with the nights festivities and the dance area was now occupied by several couples wishing to dance. Moving with a slow sensual grace that commanded most the unmarried males attention in the room, she moved down to stand behind the bar and nod approvingly to Baloq over a job well done to get things up and running again. M'lar moved to the kitchen to get trays of snacks to sit on the bar so the patrons could eat a light repast if they wished. This was a custom that she had learned while in temple to add food to the drink and it would keep the patrons coming back. It was also her way of feeding those that had not eaten for a while without causing them embarrassment for their lack of funds. As the room became more crowded she moved to open the shuttered windows and prop the door open to allow the nights breeze to cool the area. Opening the back door area she propped it open and moved on delicate steps to the common room to suddenly feel more than a chill. Camron was standing in the center of the room and in the doorway blocking it an ominous figure dressed in black armor with a full helm the only other sigh it was occupied was by the very red eyes that glowed from the helmet.

M'lar seeing Camron immediately dropped to the floor tugging her dress up and began to crawl back into the kitchen as she noticed other patrons freezing in abject fear of the newly arrived companion of Camron, the death knight Agrievr. With slow and deliberate moves the death knight moved into the room freezing most with fear by his appearance. "Hold them here, I will find the wench do what you will and then join me at home." The stoic calm of the death knight merely nodded to Camron and moved around the room causing others to fall down in fear, and then systematically he began to drive his unholy sword into their frozen bodies.

Baloq seeing what was happening had followed M'lar out the back door, both were running to the guardhouse for help, she M'lar found herself grabbed and flung to the ground. "Run Baloq! Get Marstoq!" Baloq pausing only for a second dashed into a glob of darkness and disappeared into the night shadows. Camron smiled. "I told you I would be back for you." M'lar scooted back on her bottom as Camron advanced on her. Looking at her with a cruel smile, he spoke one word, "Stun." M'lar was frozen unable to move. Lifting her from the ground he looked into her eyes and again one word, he spoke "Sleep." M'lar's body fell limp in his arms as he concentrated his immense powers and smiled as the dimensional door opened and allowed him to shadow walk into another plane of existence.

Appearing in a lavishly ornate room he turned holding the Priestess in his arms and smiled. "We have a guest. Prepare the room down the hall and next to mine." The servants scrambled for the doors darting off in every direction that allowed entry to the throne room. Camron followed three small women of half drow decent out into the receiving hallway to a set of stairs that led to the second floor of the overly lavish castle. Carrying his prize up the stairs to a hallway that housed four room on the wing. Moving to the room at the end of the hallway he kicked the door in and carried his prize to a large canopy bed of immense size and ornate design. Putting her body on the bed he stepped back and studied her in silent repose. "You, what is your name?" He turned to the small women of dusky features and dark hair that held onto his every move and word. "Master you know my name I shared your bed last night." Camron waved her off, "I don't recall names that are not important to me. I asked you your name." Feeling the bite of his words and the sting of color to her cheeks she spoke softly, "Caroline Rose m'lord." Camron nodded; moving to the balcony window he opened the double doors and stepped out to look the area over muttering softly he moved his hand and with a matter of moments the area around the balcony was locked with a wall of force.

"She will sleep for another twelve hours, when she awakens, she will need to be prepared, I want her brought to my room after she had been fed, bathed and oiled is that understood?" The other two maidens bowed to Camron as he gave his orders. Looking at Caroline Rose he nodded, "You are to see to he needs and protect her when I am not here, is that understood?" Anger and jealousy raged in the young woman's mind as her master threw her aside for this abomination that now laid in the Castle Mistresses bed. The very room and bed she had coveted from the second time Camron had taken her to his bed. Now she waited head bowed and plotting on how to usurp this upstart that had no right to be in this room or his bed. Slowly as she arose the look in her eyes left no doubt she would not care for this thing that now lay sleeping helpless in this bed, and at the first opportunity she would poison her. As Camron left the room she spun and ordered, tend to her needs, I will be back later." Spinning on her heels she marched out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The feeling of a surreal reality slowly penetrated the mind of M'lar as she lay on the encompassing comfort of the opulent bed. Pushing her self up on her elbows she moved her gaze over the large room. Carefully she moved to sit on the side of the huge bed and planted her feet on the solid oaken floor. Rising she moved about the room looking at her surroundings. The room clearly was designed to house a female with all the delicate feminine influences in the room. There room was large and held vaulted ceilings, along one wall was a row of wardrobes with a door centered between them, against another wall another door that drew her attention to move to it and explore its contents. Pushing the door open she stepped into the room to discover it held a bathtub, vanity and soft settings for a woman to enjoy a comforting relaxing bath.

Moving about the room, she let her gaze travel over the tables that held exotic bath salts and perfumes, her fingers tested the metal of the tub that was oval shaped with a support for the back and a padded lip to rest the neck or head against. Moving to pick up the various perfumes she opened the stoppers and smelt the scents finding them a bit over powering to her senses. Moving from the bathing room, she moved to the other door between the wardrobes and found this room was a dressing chamber with another vanity and various chests that held a kings ransom in jewels. Moving out of the dressing chambers she opened the doors to the wardrobe and was astounded by the mass of formal gowns and evening wear along with nightgowns that would bring a blush to the cheek.

Fingers that trembled reached for the gowns and found them to be made of the finest Elvin silk, their weight mere wisps of material that tickled the senses and elicited a smile of pleasure. From behind the voice that greeted her made her stiffen and drop the material from her fingers. "I hope you find your room comfortable my dear." M'lar did not want to turn and see his hateful gaze, she continued to study the wardrobe. "Thank you its fine." Using as much effort to keep her tone neutral and her gaze from the eyes that showed no humanity she moved on quivering legs to the bathing chamber door, then using the distance between them she turned and peered at him.

He wore a soft white silk shirt with bilious sleeves, his hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and secured with a black ribbon. His fine chiseled features were locked in a predatory smirk as he watched her move about the room and then pause to study him. He could smell her fear from across the room and he was pleased. "Why am I here?" She looked at him from across the room keeping the distance as her safe haven from any sudden approach. "You are here to give me a son." His words immediately brought the delightful flush of heat to her face he had come to enjoy. "I beg your pardon? What make you think I would consent to such a thing?"

Camron entered the room and pushed the door closed with force as he wizard locked the door. "You will consent to this because you love your precious son Marstoq and your dear friend Lady Kaitlyn. I will promise you that in return for this gift, I will leave your family alone and in peace." M'lar moved to put a large ornate stuffed chair between them as he advanced towards her. "What of the child? What will happen to him once he is birthed?" Camron smiled and no humor could be found in that smile, all which was there was triumph because she was considering his offer. "I will return to you to New Damara and the child will stay will me and be raised by me."

M'lar felt her throat constrict as she thought of his influence on a child. Lowering her eyes she griped the back of the chair and drew a deep breath. Camron watched her amused as her breast rose and feel with her breath and he moved forward using his hand to manipulate the chair from between them sending it flying across the room and to close the gap between them. Jerking her none to gently to his body he glared down into her gaze and smiled. Pinning her body to his he smiled, lifting his hand to brush his knuckles against her cheek. "You are very lovely my dear has anyone ever told you that?" His breath was warm against her face as he slowly lowered his lips to hers and forced them apart to kiss her deeply demanding her response in return.

M'lar pressed her hands against his chest trying to break the kiss and separate them. Her actions only caused Camron to lock his free hand to the back of her head and run his fingers into her hair and hold her head in place until he was ready to release her. When he had elicited the response he sought he release her and stepped back. "I have assigned three maids to your needs M'lar. I will send them in. You will eat, bathe and they will dress you and bring you to my chambers. The longer you take to agree to my terms the longer it will be before you are returned to your loved ones. Do you understand?" M'lar pressed her fingertips to her overly heated cheeks as she was held by the inhuman stare of the man of this manor. "If you please me, and you are with child in a short period of time. I will reward you for your efforts."

M'lar wanted to slap his face but knew he would only catch her hand and laugh at her efforts. "While you are in residence, you will have free run of the castle. Abuse my generosity and you will fine the accommodations that await you are less opulent or agreeable. I await your pleasure in my chambers my dear, do not disappoint me." He turned and moved out the door releasing the wizard lock over the door. With his departure the arrival of three women immediately caught M'lar's attention as she sought for control over her trembling body. The lead maid moved in with a contemptuous glare at M'lar. "I don't know what he sees in you. He has sent us to ready you for his night of pleasure. I am Caroline Rose, this is Ravinia." A petite half elf half human girl moved forward and dropped a curtsy to M'lar. M'lar noted she small boned, with fine features and had blond hair and deep china blue eyes. Her full lips wanted to form a ready smile and she looked uneasily over at Caroline Rose the half drow maid.

Moving through the door a taller human female of undetermined age moved in with a tray and moved to sit it on one of the side tables that graced the room. She turned with a smile and curtsied to M'lar. "I am Lenore and very pleased to meet you Priestess. I have brought you fruit, cheese and some cold meat. You will need your strength before the evening is over so I suggest you eat even though you may not feel hungry. Lord Dragonsbane appetites are ferocious and notorious." M'lar noted that she was the older of the three and more serviceable to the workload she must have been forced to endure, her hands were work worn and her golden hair pulled into a practical braid that kept it from her face. She nodded giving only a slight smile to her. "Thank you Lenore that is kind of you."

Lenore who obviously was the lead servant turned to Caroline and Ravinia and ordered, "Prepare her bath and lay out the white gossamer silk gown. I will get her hair ornaments ready while she eats." Caroline shot a resentful glance at M'lar then to Lenore's back. Apparently, Lenore was aware of the younger woman's animosity as she spoke to her without turning to look at her. "Shall I tell m'lord you do not with this assignment Caroline?" Then with a subtle turn of her head she pinned Lenore with a direct gaze that indicated she had more steel in her make up than was previously displayed. "Or would you prefer to do your duties without the possibility of his lord deciding you could be sent to the lower levels to work the mines?" M'lar watched the play between the two women and surmised that this had not been the first time these two had locked heads.

Feeling the tension between the two M'lar slowly made her way to the table and pulled out the small chair and sat. With hesitant fingers she began to draw the fruit and cheese to her lips to suck from the juices of the sweet treat. Delicately she picked at the food consuming as much as she dared because her stomach was in a knot and she did not wish to throw up what she consumed if she had a night of thrust and parry ahead of her. She would need her strength and her wit to survive this night of that she was more than sure. Watching from her peripheral she followed the movements of Caroline as she moved to the bathing chambers to prepare her bath. Ravinia moved to the end wardrobe and pulled a shear gossamer gown of purest white from the enclosure.

In the dressing chamber M'lar could hear Lenore as she moved about going through the various jeweled chests she had seen in there earlier.

Lenore moved out of the dressing room and looked into the bathing room, "Caroline, you and Ravinia are not required any more tonight you may leave, I shall take care of the mistress." Caroline moved from the bathing chambers and shot M'lar a cold look of hatred as she left the room. Standing in the hallway she spoke under her breath, "I will not let that creature ruin my place with the lord. I will see her dead before that happens." Ravinia looked at the woman. "I would take care Caroline, if the master hears you make a threat I would not value your life for long." Caroline laughed, "He loves me in his bed too much to do anything to me. He would not like me cold and unresponsive to his touch." Ravinia snorted, "You hold your position to highly dear, he uses you to take care of his needs, he now has her to warm his bed at night and will not need you any more."

Caroline flipped her long plait of dark hair over her shoulder, "We will see, she is nothing but a quivering mass of soft tissue to him. She has no passion and one look at her you can tell she has never been with a man. She is in for a rude awakening this night if he initiates her or she allows it." Ravinia laughed, "You underestimate her Caroline, she is half elf and scro. She could give him a run for his insatiable lust and leave him wanting did you not see how beautiful she was?" Caroline glared at her and moved down the hallway, "We will see if she survives his needs. I am part drow and I am left bruised and battered after a night in his bed. She will break and he will kill her before the night is over."

With that said, she moved down the hallway to the set of double doors and looked back with a look of open defiance to Ravinia. "Maybe I will warm him up for her." Opening the door she stepped inside leaving Ravinia with a look of disgust on her face and she moved down the hallway. Keeping counsel to herself as she moved to the kitchen of the castle to pass along the latest gossip to the other servants. Making light of the jealous Caroline and her need to feel important to the lord.

Caroline entered the chambers of Camron as he sat in his heavy velvet robe in front of the roaring fire of the huge ornate fireplace. The large hound that lay at his side lifted its head and then lowered it. Camron lowered his hand to the head of the massive hellhound and looked dispassionately to the maid. "Is she ready for me?" Caroline moved into the room to his chair and dropped between his legs, she could he was naked beneath his robe and she smiled and licked her lips as she let her fingers trail up to the inside of his thighs. "Not yet my lord. Lenore prepares her for you. I thought perhaps while you wait, we could explore your desires and needs so you won't be disappointed with her."

Camron looked at the delightful female poised between his legs and moved his hand to her face, a smirk graced his lips as he went to stroke her cheek, then brought the palm of his hand to her face and with force pushed her back onto the large white fur that laid on the floor in front of the fireplace. "I do not need to be warmed up wench. You will take yourself from my presence before I decide you need to be punished for your impudence." Caroline felt her body thrust backwards sending her sprawling skits askew as she deftly landed on her rump. "When you tire of her you will want me again m'lord I know you will." Camron rose and stood over her, using the motion of his hand he lifted her into the air to let her dangling in front of him. "I could break your neck, I could kill you if I desired. You hold yourself too important for my note. You were nothing more a means for me to sate a desire I had. You will take yourself from my presence and you will not show yourself to me unless I request it. Do you understand?" Caroline felt fear and excitement at the same time as the man held her suspended in the air. "As you wish my lord."

Lowering her to the ground he moved back to seat himself with a brooding stare of impassivity as he watched her leave the room. Dropping his hand to the head of the hellhound he waited and watched, the half finished drink resting on the table as he thought about the delights he was going to take with his newest prize. He thought about her, small in stature, long hair that brushed her hips and the color of which promised a temperament of fire, her full breasts that tempted any man's interest to wonder at the delights they could give. Many a night he had watched her swim in the lake, her body wet and nubile to the casual observer as she swam in the lake frolicking like a water nymph.

When she came to shore and rose from the water and he watched the rivulets stream over the honey comb colored skin to roll down her body over her breasts, down her hips his mind had thought of long nights of pleasure with her and now he had her and she was going to be the vessel that would give him what he wanted from this life, a son. Not one of the creations that he step father Maison had fashioned but a true son from his loins. Maison be damned he would not treat his son as he had been treated by his stepfather. This would be his contribution for the continuation of his line and this child would have a half of him one third scro and one-third elf. He smiled at the picture that presented his son an image of him with the best of three worlds. The more he thought of this more impatient he was becoming and was about to order her brought to him immediately when the door opened and Lenore escorted her into his chambers.

Lenore dropped a deep bow to her lord, "The Lady M'lar my lord as requested." Lenore backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. As she left Camron stood and peered at his newest acquisition with a sly smile. She stood innocent and wide eyed in front of him dressed in the sheerest of material the hint of the pleasures that waited barely visible under the gown Moving his hand, M'lar heard the doors lock He could hear the rapid beat of her heart and chanced a moment to ego whip her and enter her mind to hear her thoughts. ~My God how can I get out of this, what can I do to distract him?~ Her surface thoughts making him smile. Moving towards her he watched her pivot and prepare to run. He laughed a cruel heartless laugh and shook his head making and spoke was he wagged his finger, "Tisk, tisk my dear, you are here to complete a bargain with me."

M'lar edged away from him and backup up until she felt the wall at her back. Pressing her palms to the wall, her eyes wide and her mind filled with shear terror she panicked and bolted to the door, only to feel her body lifted from the floor and slammed back against the wall. Pinned to the wall her eyes growing wide with fear and panic she watched him advance on her. "You will learn to like my touch. You may even learn to crave it much as that unfortunate wench that just left here did." He moved to her pinned to the wall pressing his body to her body grinding his hips into her body, and letting his hands roam freely over her charms. Smiling a predatory smile he captured her gaze and held it. Using his immense powers of his mind he probed her thoughts to the deepest core.

There he found what he sought, her biggest fear the onset of her time of mating; the part the scro called 'the time of scent'. Triggering that primal part of her make up he watched as her eyes glazed over and she was no longer resistive to him but had now become a wanton she devil. Releasing his power over her, she lunged forward with incredible strength and thrust him backwards, her eyes were fixed to him and her needs were strong as she advanced on him no longer the prey but the predator that now needed to sate her own needs her own desires and to fulfill that ancient part of her being that needed to propagate. Camron laughed as he watched with an intensity that was his own as she circled him manipulating him to his bed.

Once she had his maneuvered into the position she needed him to be, she tackled him onto the bed. Locking her legs around his waist she squeezed as he bucked forward to try and put her beneath him. Her strength was incredible as she held her position and looked down at him, the pupils of her eyes were so large with the intensity of her need that the color of her eyes was no longer visible. Leaning over him, she smiled and spoke from the depths of her soul as her voice took on a husky tone. "You wanted this, pray you survive it." M'lar's mind was no longer her own it was a part of that which had laid hidden from the inception of her birth to the now. This was what she had been bred for and now it was here and she was into the full throes of the need that consumed her. Here she was ready to procreate and she had no control and her fears were that no matter how strong Camron had thought he was she was in this time of scent stronger.

The guards outside Camron's door stood and looked at each other as they listened to the battle going on in the Lord's bed chamber, a sly smile edged each of their lips as they listened to the growls, grunts and finally the scream of completion. Their imaginations could only mildly allow them the thought of what was going on in that room. They even cast lots on who would survive the night and the odds were for their master. If they had been given the opportunity to view the inside of that room, they would have seen, Camron easily held his own but he had to work for his prize for the night and she was showing surprising strength in mind, spirit and nature as he sought his goal and she had to full fill her own needs. When hours later the night grew long and the noises in the room grew silent, the guards relaxed for the evening with a smile on their face and small salute to their lord for a job well done.

As the need subsided and M'lar felt herself drained she lay entwined in the arms and legs of Camron and laid watching the ceiling wondering what had taken over her mind and body to submit to such a cold evil bastard that now held her and slept like the well sated satyr he had portrayed. Pulling what was left of the gown over her now chilling form she sighed and tried to leave his bed, only to feel his arms tighten her to him and his legs to lock her in place. M'lar felt him bury his nose into shoulder and felt his lips gently caress her and taking the taste of her sweat soaked body to his senses. "You will leave my bed when I say you can and not until." Rolling over on top of her he looked down into her gaze and smile, his eyes growing with renewed passion she tensed and then felt him become aroused. "The night is not over M'lar you will stay until I release you. You belong to me now. You are mine to do with as I see fit."

M'lar closed her eyes and waited for the act to be over. Her mind closing down as she felt the demand of his needs and the desire of his flesh as he took his time to seek his pleasure with her body. Reacting only when prompted she waited for the time to pass and for him to fall asleep again a plan formulating in her mind to find her way home and back to her family and to a simpler time when she did not have to fear for her loved ones. She lay once again pulled into his sleeping form and resolved to bid her time and then make her move.


End file.
